


milky AU

by HeavenHeaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cow shiro, Cowboy Keith (Voltron), Lactation Kink, M/M, Minor Hunk/Romelle (Voltron), Pregnancy Kink, Shirocest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHeaven/pseuds/HeavenHeaven
Summary: "Keith is a dairy farmer and all of his livestock are Shiro clones. Cute Shiros with little horns and ears and swishy tails and big tits full of milk..."This work is a massive edited chat record of a beloved kink AU and was contributed to by several different users.Thank you to everyone who participated!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. November 2, 2018 - November 5, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> possible future warnings include underage, incest, dubcon etc.  
> I'm still currently sorting through everything

**USER1 - 11/02/2018**

* me slinking in here * so about cow Shiro... Keith is a dairy farmer and all of his livestock are Shiro clones. Cute shiros with little horns and ears and swishy tails and big tits full of milk, in cute little cow costumes. He milks both their chests and cocks regularly. The cattle often have to be restrained on their hands and knees when he’s working with their dicks because they squirm around and make a ton of noise from how good it feels to have Keith’s hands on them. Keith’s diet is heavy in dairy since he loves the sweet milk all his cows produce and incorporates it into everything he makes, like cheese yogurt, etc. But his favourite is just the plain and unprocessed milk straight from the teet. Some lucky cows get to have Keith suckle right from their sore swollen tits and it feels so good. Keith takes very good care of his Shiro cows and they love him to bits. Also Keith in cowboy gear..

**USER4 - 11/02/2018**

For no scientific reason in particular, maybe they need to get sexed to produce more milk...

**USER5 - 11/02/2018**

happy cows make more milk

**USER1 - 11/02/2018**

Keith has to bust a nut in every single one of them every spring time to ensure a productive summer

**USER4 - 11/02/2018**

Takes time with each one so they feel happy. Blush blush moo

**USER6 - 11/02/2018**

HAPPY BOVIDS MAKE MILK

**USER1 - 11/02/2018**

Every morning he kisses each one smack on the lips and tells them he loves them, tweaking their perky nipples and rubbing their soft ears

**USER4 - 11/02/2018**

Look, If they didn’t want a moocow Shiro farm AU they shouldn’t have given him such voluptuous tiddy and had a clone factory of him

**USER3 - 11/02/2018**

And every Shiro does their best to produce the best milk. But with Keith's love and attention to every single one, it's not that difficult for them. A happy farm.

**USER4 - 11/02/2018**

A big huge bed, they take it in turns to be the ones sleeping closest to Keith

Every night he’s surrounded by big sleepy beef

Sometimes there are accidents, milk all over the bed

But that’s just what happens when those Shiro’s get too happy

**USER1 - 11/02/2018**

Instead of snoring, it’s just a sea of very soft snorts and moos

**USER4 - 11/02/2018**

Little tail flick, Ear wag

**USER1 - 11/02/2018**

All of them are slightly different, but they all have little ear tags. And some of them have bull rings.

I’d like to think cow Shiros naturally have larger balls than full humans, resulting in a ridiculous excess of cum and Keith collects all of it. every time he gets one of them to cum, every spurt and twitch of their cock releases a gush of spunk, and the orgasm can last several seconds. Stimulating their prostate helps the process as Keith has to literally milk them dry

* * *

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

So, can the farm full of cow Shiro's speak? Or do they communicate with Keith through cute little nudges and moos?

**USER1 - 11/03/2018**

Hmmm I’m kinda on the fence about it, but I’m leaning more towards they can only moo but they’re very intelligent “cow boys” lol and very expressive

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

Cute moos

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

I was thinking the same. Communication through moos

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

Is this going to be a situation like with 3CPO or Groot, where Keith can understand his Shiro's but most people just hear moos?

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

Bovids having a unique language with their owners?

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

It could also be half understanding Bovid body language/vocalizations, and half Keith really knows his particularly bovids well and can pick up what they mean.

**USER1 - 11/03/2018**

Yeh I think it’s more like Keith is just really close to them and knows exactly what they need and want by instinct at this point

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

Little floppy droop ears is a sad Shiro

But maybe Keith can’t understand other bovids, Just his Shiro’s

**USER8 - 11/03/2018**

Keith loves all of his shiros and can read all of their expressions

**USER1 - 11/03/2018**

Tho his cows aren’t very subtle when they need to be milked. They’ll rub up onto Keith with blushy faces and little desperate moos, it makes Keith chuckle at how sweet they are

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

His happy shiro milk make so much money for the farm, it’s luxury goods, but Keith doesn’t let visits to his farm

**USER8 - 11/03/2018**

The shiros love scritches and being brushed

Sometimes they push and shove over who's turn it is

**USER8 - 11/03/2018**

Theres a lot of days where Keith falls asleep cuddled with his shiros in the straw

using their tiddies as a pillow

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

Wakes up with a wet cheek because someone thought it was fun to rub their chest against his face at night

**USER1 - 11/03/2018**

Ahahah but Keith can just wake up and latch onto a titty right then and there. Nice and tasty breakfast to keep his tummy full and warm. What a way to start the day

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

Especially on a cold winter morning

**USER1 - 11/03/2018**

That barn would be nice and toasty warm

This AU is like 20% horny 80% uwu

**USER13 - 11/03/2018**

the uwus are inevitable in sheith aus

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

What if the bovids had their own little system to satisfy their needs? As much as they all want Keith to be the one to care for them, he's still only one guy. So maybe the bulls take it upon themselves to take care of the other Shiro's that need to be milked or fucked.

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

Oooo, is it something they just figure out when the herd gets to be a certain size, or is it because Keith gets sick one day and can't take care of them all, no matter how much he wants too.

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

Yeah! The bulls are there to calm their herd if Keith gets sick, or has to head out to deliver milk, etc.

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

Are the bulls bigger than the regular moo-shiro's, because I'm imagining a 7 foot 8 foot bull picking up their favorite rancher for cuddles.

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

Well now that you mention it, sure!

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

And because I’m a slut for it they have bigger horns

But they still like when Keith fucks them just right

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

Oh yeah, of course. They're massive boys. But turn to putty in Keith hands.

They're cuddlier than the regular bovids.

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

You know, the bulls would be excellent candidates for an electro prostate stimulator. Make sure their big balls are producing like they should, and they don't need a change in diet or more attention.

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

Keith rewards his best producing bulls. He treats them all equally, but when they give him great results...he spoils them a little extra.

**USER4 - 11/03/2018**

they need bull milk to make moo milk

Keith sets them up, one squirming moocow Shiro in a breeding harness, a bull Shiro added. “Be good for me sweet boys”

I mean it’s business, Keith deff doesn’t get off watching his Shiro’s fucking each other

**USER3 - 11/03/2018**

A sweet young milking cow Shiro (prekerb) strapped into place as a larger bull Shiro (long haired Shiro!) Nuzzles and licks the younger one until they're well settled and they go at it.

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

Ahhh, imagine Keith calming down one of his milking cows because its their first time with a bull. Petting his hair and rubbing his ears, telling him its alright, Kuron's a sweety and he's going to be extra gentle.

**USER7 - 11/03/2018**

There is definitely lots of cuddling and praise afterward, from Keith and the bull, of the smaller moo-shiro for doing so well and taking the bull like a good boy. He probably ends up at the bottom of a cuddle pile with Keith.

**USER2 - 11/03/2018**

Keith sucking a nervous moo Shiro to calm him

**USER8 - 11/03/2018**

He just stays and pets moo shiro while kuron mounts him. Keeps him nice and calm so neither of them get hurt from panicking.

* * *

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

to keep his bulls extra happy, he lets them suckle from one of his milking cows who can produce the most sweet milk. Just two big bulls eagerly latched to the smaller one, held in place as his big tits are nursed dry

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

Those bulls are big, that little moo Shiro can barely even wriggle when he’s under two

Though tbh even the “little moo Shiro” are bigger than Keith

He has to be careful they don’t all crowd him for snuggles because he might get pushed over

**USER3 - 11/04/2018**

I love all of these additions to Keith's Shiro farm.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Keith is so tiny to the big bulls that their instincts make them want to take care of him. mount and breed him because they’re worried he’s so small and won’t be able to find a mate. Keith has to be careful cause, while they’re definitely not a threat, they are a bit eager and will rub their huge dicks on his clothed ass if Keith bends over to grab something. And they’re huge. Keith would be lying if he said he hasn’t fantasized but he’s pretty sure they would destroy his little ass.

**USER7 - 11/04/2018**

The other moo-Shiro's are pretty good about mentally defining Keith as someone they love, but not a cow like themselves. The bulls have trouble though sometimes mixing him in with the rest of the herd because he's so tiny and thus needs to be watched after. It's especially bad if something happens to him. He generally finds out he's sick because the bulls start following him around the yard very intently.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

just a bunch of big boys trailing behind him like ducklings.

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

Keith: *spray bottle*

**USER7 - 11/04/2018**

Mmmm, so do you think Keith ever bottoms for any of his cows? Strictly speaking he can't justify it from a business perspective, but no one ever goes out to the farm anyways.

Also, how big of dicks are we thinking for the bulls?

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Hmm I’d like to think the hierarchy is, Keith tops for all the milk cows. And he eventually gets up the nerve to let one of his bulls top him. I think the bulls are big enough to do some damage, but it should be possible for Keith to take them with a lot of prep work and practice. And if he’s not careful enough, he could be out of commission for a few days.

Basically the milk cows just act like he’s a bull, but obviously different. And the bulls act like he’s just a tiny milk cow.

**USER3 - 11/04/2018**

Unless we take into account his Galra genes.

He's tiny compared to the bulls, but he's built tough.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Well he’s gotta be tough running a farm like this!! Even his smallest livestock is bigger than him

**USER7 - 11/04/2018**

You know, if Keith lets one bull have at him, he'd have to let all the bulls have a go. Make sure there is no jealousy going on because of his attention.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

They all fuck him one after the other because they want to make sure Keith has the best chance at producing the most milk. They want his tits plump and swelling because they feel so worried for him. Poor “tiny cow” needs to know he’s perfect and loved, even though he’s so runty.

**USER7 - 11/04/2018**

And bulls cum a lot, by the end, when one cums inside him there's just no more room to fit and it just comes squirting out down his ass and thighs. Keith's never been fucked that much in his life, he can't walk afterwards. The last bull to take him carries him to the hay piles for a nap and cuddling.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

There’s so much cum in him, he can feel it heating him up inside. And with the big bulls cuddling him, he feels very blissed out.

It’s finally started to snow where I live so now I’m hung up on the idea of how nice it would be to have a cozy barn full of moo cows to keep you warm. Hot milk and hot cum

**USER7 - 11/04/2018**

Their barn has heating right? Or does it just rely on their body heat to keep it warm enough?

(honestly, if it doesn't have heating, I could see Keith letting the whole herd into his house during a particularly bad cold snap)

(Very confused moo-Shiro's over every surface, poking his stuff, bumping into each other.)

**USER8 - 11/04/2018**

Depending on the size of the barn and the number of shiros it wouldn't need heat

If its heated it's probably minimal

But also, Keith coming home one day to find a moo shiro on his couch Just cuddled up there like a big dog

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

They like to snoop around and grab anything that belongs to Keith because it smells like him and they miss him so much when he has to go into town.

**USER8 - 11/04/2018**

Keith has to keep coming up with increasingly clever ways to lock the barn cus this one moo just keeps getting into his house

Deep down he thinks its adorable but they also steal all his bedding and give it to the other moos

its also incredibly hard to make him leave

**USER1- 11/04/2018**

a very small cowboy trying to shoo his big hulking moo Shiro out of his house. The cow just looks at him confused and sad as Keith tries herding him out.

**USER2 - 11/04/2018**

does Keith have a special whip for when they are naughty?

not what bullwhips are actually for but shhh

**USER8 - 11/04/2018**

Nah cows dont really get punishment

He eventually just has to tempt the moo out of his house with treats

**USER2 - 11/04/2018**

so, his ass

I mean what

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

If he’s desperate or horny he’ll break out the assless chaps to lead the bulls around loll

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

Ok but cow shiro with a bell

**USER13 - 11/04/2018**

Cute little cow bells that help Keith find any lost shiwos

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

Ok but, milking machine

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

They squirm too much usually so they have to be put into stands

Wander in from where they’re wrestling and playing in the field to get milked

Keith could afford a fancy automatic machine but he likes putting on the suction cups himself

Peel down the moo bikini to expose each whimpering Shiro’s aching chest and swollen nipples

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Keith likes to be as hands on as he can be. but Oh my god the bells. Whenever they get fucked the bell just ding ding ding ding with each thrust.

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

ding “muu” ding “muuu” ding “muuuuu”

**USER3 - 11/04/2018**

Ok, but I can imagine a good handful of the moo-Shiro's play it up for some extra attention from Keith. From being extra cute/cuddly with him, to playing up their curvy features. They just want those few extra minutes with their owner. ♡

**USER2 - 11/04/2018**

when they gang bang Keith it sounds like do re mi up in there

**USER3 - 11/04/2018**

And while all of them communicate through moos and body language, quite a few have learned how to say Keith's name and will say it every chance they get because they know Keith reacts so positively to it.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Keith tries to teach them how to say more words but they only say “Keith” but it’s so endearing

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

He was so impressed when the first said it

“Say my name, yeah just like that, moo for me baby”

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Just a farm full of very good boys

**USER2 - 11/04/2018**

"Kei....oooooo!"

**USER13 - 11/04/2018**

“keef”

**USER3 - 11/04/2018**

It especially comes in handy when they need to get milked or well fuck that day. All the gotta do is nudge him and whine Keith's name.

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

It gets him horny so fast

**USER3 - 11/04/2018**

Exactly. The milkies are smart, they know how to get what they want.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Keith really has his hands full

**USER4 - 11/04/2018**

What a tough life Keef 

**USER1- 11/04/2018**

He calls all his moos sweet little pet names constantly like baby, darlin, angel, buttercup. Maybe Bessie when he’s being cheeky

This channel has been nothing but cows for three days I’ve realized

**USER8 - 11/04/2018**

All the shiros have nicknames

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

How many people want Keith to have a western accent... lms if yes.

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Me

God please, He'd sound so hot

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

There’s just something about Keith that makes him able to pull it off

**USER12 - 11/04/2018**

its the gravel in his voice that he gets from his dad

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

Mm yeh. Keith cooing at his moo shiros with that rough accent.

**USER5 - 11/04/2018**

I think it's funny that you tipped Shiro farther into bovine-ness than USER6 did

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

WELL, He’s the perfect candidate; Black and white, big, soft, huge knockers, this was inevitable

**USER11 - 11/04/2018**

I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE A COW TIPPING PUN USER5

SHAME

**USER1 - 11/04/2018**

dont tip the moo shiros

They're so used to having to stick their tits out, it's just a regular part of their body language now. Stand proud, tits out.

* * *

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Is there a leader milkie? Maybe Keith's first cow? Has produced for Keith the longest and helps the other milkie cows through their first everythings? Leader milkie Shiro has the largest pair. uwu

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

He’s old and soft and lives in the house and his hair went completely white by now

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

The only cow that lives in the house with Keith

**USER2 - 11/05/2018**

does Keith go around doing taste tests to make sure the bovids are happy?

**USER2 - 11/05/2018**

a suck here, a suck there

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

For quality tests, its purely professional

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

It is those moo Shiro’s fave part of the day though

Swishing tails and flicking ears, Blush blush

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

On those days, they put on their favorite little outfits

Maybe decorate their tails and ears for that day

They wanna look cute for their cowboy

Any milkies with long hair get it braided by another cow and get like....ribbons in them.

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

Is milkies what we're calling them now

Bc that's so fucking cute

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Well...I am..

Sorry if its caused confusion

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

I don't mind it's funny

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Calling them milkies makes more sense in my head...and its cute

And they all form a line on milk test day. All super eager for a one on one taste test from Keith.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Milkies and bulls

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Some a little nervous but hopeful that they'll produce good milk.

Keith smiles and compliments all his sweet milkies attire and decorations. Tells them they look "extra beautiful today, darlin'"

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

This is so wholesome gd “Milkies”

Then He gently pats each one on the rump to dismiss them after he’s done his little taste test

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

He totally gropes them too lbr

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

It makes them gasp and blush, but they leave eager for breeding day.

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

Pats their rumps just enough to make them jiggle

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

Do they wear plugs sometimes. And Keith has a remote that controls them and he can make each one vibrate

Like he can make some vibrate and others not. Or some vibrate faster than others.

And they're big yeah but the plugs are always smaller than Keith's size so he still feels that lovely tightness when he fucks into them.

And the milkies are full but it's not enough yknow bc it's smaller than Keith so while it's so good at the same time it's not good enough

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

You know. With a herd like that. He'll have to do regular medical exams. Look everyone over, feel up all their glands (prostate), and make sure everyone is healthy.

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

They looovvveee their medical exams.

But only if Keith does it

Anyone else tries to examine them (actual examination this time lmao) and they're shifty and uncomfy, whining for Keith but when it's Keith everyone's tripping over themselves to get there

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

jfc, Keith lives in Heaven. What a lucky guy.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Y’all are gonna kill me with this, now I have to go to my lecture thinking about Shiro’s sweet cow ass

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

The best mindset

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Hey now, Keith's medical exams are real. They just include some extra feeling up and a happy ending

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

This boy finally putting that med degree to good use

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Breast massages are a good way to look for lumps you know.

**USER2 - 11/05/2018**

what if Keith tries the probe on himself in front of them all, to lessen their discomfort. presumably.

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

Ofc. Anything to make them comfortable

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Keith is so selfless

He’s probably on some elevated breeding platform so They all curiously crowd around him as he has this probe shoved way up in his ass and they lick his face

”s-see? No big—- hnng ugh—- deal. I’ll take good care—oh— of you b-boys.”

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

For someone with a surprisingly large chest there’s a lack of bovid content

You think Keith scatters ribbons and such around the field

Like a treasure hunt

Give them something to distract them

So they can wear fancy bows on the ends of their tails

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

what if… Keith is feeding from one of his younger milkies, maybe his first time getting milked by Keith. But a bull comes into the barn (likely in a rut or something similar for cows) and wants to mount Keith. So now there's this conflict of interest. The young milkie wants more time with his cowboy, but this bull is trying to take him away.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Young bull and young milkie

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Keith's going to have to teach his bulls to wait their turn or he's going to have trouble finding time for his milkies.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Keith lightly groping the bull.. maybe he tries to reassure his turn will come. But he needs to wait, his young milkie comes first.

You dont want a milkies first milking session to be tainted. They'll be harder to cooperate later.

They may even develop insecurities.

So the bull has to wait.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

He doesn’t need an insecure milkie, tyvm

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Is his first milking session going to come with his first breeding session with Keith too? I bet the bull would be even more interested then.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Hnnng maybe with more experienced cows he can suckle from one while getting fucked by the other.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

A milkies first milking session is separate from their first breeding, it could overwhelm them.

Keith wants his cows calm and healthy

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Can the milkies get pregnant?

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

The poor milkie was looking forward to his milk session with Keith, let him have this, bull.

Hmm, I'd say yes, they can get pregnant?

What do you guys think?

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

I kind of hope they can't or at least are on really good birth control. Keith's herd would grow too fast otherwise, and things would get awkward with all the familial relations.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Idk there’s a lot going on in this au and figured pregnancy adds another layer. but I like both ways tbh

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Maybe really good birth control?

And only get pregnant when it's required/needed

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Maybe they can only get pregnant by bulls or sth

And on birth control

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

yeh so they all stay shiros. It’s like asexual reproduction lmao

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

But there are the really smitten milkies that want to be bred by Keith.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Well, he’d have to be heartless to deny them the chance

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Lots of whiny "mmmKeiiith~~~"s while they rub against him...maybe guiding Keith's hand on their belly so he understands what they want

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

milkies in cow heat

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

So is their suddenly a bunch of bovid/human Svens running around in the spring?

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

Oof Keith will have his hands full

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Keith is a busy boy

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

It's why he had to get the bulls

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

They’re always ready to put their dick in something, Milkie or Keef

They have a v easy life

**USER11 - 11/05/2018**

Everyone in this farm must be so spoiled

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

You know, we mentioned Keith letting two of the bulls drink their fill from a very flustered milky. You think they ever try to do the same to Keith?

Filling him up doesn't seem to be helping the rancher get fat with milk like he should, maybe semi-aggressive sucking will convince him to produce. <\---- Bull Logic

**USER3 – 11/05/2018**

THE BULLS TRY SO HARD

They probably get frustrated that He doesnt produce

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

Bulls sucking the keith tiddies

It’s Equality

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

They suck hickies into his nipples

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Oooo yes, Keith's titties aren't meant for this kind of constant attention like the millikies are. He gets so super sensitive and sore if the bulls try too much.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

He can't even wear shirts the next day, they're so sore. He just spends the day topless

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

The bulls sulk, because his nipples are right there, but he won't let them touch.

He has to give them lots of pets and scritches to make it up to them.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

You think the bulls get discouraged/sad that Keith isn't producing?

"Are we not good bulls?" They wonder

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

Oh god that gives me another idea. Keith keeping a full supply of ointments on hand for when any shiros get sore teats

Giving loving chest massages to prevent blistering and sores

**USER2 - 11/05/2018**

Licking them soothingly for good measure

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

No chapped nips in this barn

**USER2 - 11/05/2018**

mmmmm I'm picturing Keith giving kitty licks

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Chapstick for nips. Chapsnip

strawberry milkshake

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Keith just keeps a container of ointment on his belt, so he can rub some in after every milking session.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

There's flavored varieties that mix well with the cows milk.

Every milkie wears the ointment like a badge of honor.

Showing off their glistening tits. Like, "Yeah, Keith milked me today."

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

But Keith running around shirtless probably makes all his cows even hornier than usual

And maybe the ointment is where he gets the idea to sell different flavours of dairy products, Yum yum

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

His farm's products are popular and sell very well. Keith makes ends meet and then some. He loves to buy cute/pretty things for his herd with the extra money as a thank you.

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Hey guys, imagine bath time for the herd. Lots of happy milkies and bulls with lots of soapy water to play around in together. (Honestly bulls probably have to bathe separately because they end up wrestling and splashing too much)

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

too many instances of "play" in the tubs

Keith has caught several bulls mounting milkies in the water

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Milkies doing the classic anime girls pose, titties pressed together as they rub each other off all blushy faced.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

The larger endowed milkies have two milkies washing each tit

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

The real reason the bulls have to bathe separately. They keep distracting the milkies from getting clean. (You can mount them anytime, shoo)

Oh yes, the milkies help each other get clean everywhere

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

We're all such shameful pervs wanting to see all the Shiro's bathe together, tits and ass out.

**USER8 - 11/05/2018**

Keith refuses to use ear tags so each shiro gets a different special ribbon that holds their bell

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Instead of tags, it's different colored ribbons. Waterproof of course.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Keith always makes sure to “supervise” bath time and the milkies really ham it up cause they all wanna woo Keith. The bulls are ok, but Keith is way more interesting and exciting

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

They do like extra soap. Mane n tail, Silky milkies

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

They fucking would ham it up for Keith

They give each other little kisses on the ear and cheeks and they soap each other down.

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

So many bubbles and suds

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

A handful of them gather around the leader/elder milkie and lather him up.

**USER8 - 11/05/2018**

Paying extra gentle attention to those tits

Going back to the pregnancy thing though

Do the milkies have to be pregnant to produce like real cows?

Or maybe they only have to get pregnant once

Which is why their first breeding is such a big deal

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

Dairy cows are bred to produce milk with or without calves

**USER8 - 11/05/2018**

Dairy cows also have to get pregnant first though

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

I thought just getting fucked made these milkies make milk

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

They get milk to make milk

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Yep, virgin milkies produce as long as they're happy. Fucking just helps with that.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

maybe because Keith is part Galra the hormones from his cum makes them think they’re pregnant and that makes the milk

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Their bodies produce extra milk after a good fuck to prepare for calves.

The few milkies that do get knocked up (be it by Keith or a bull), they become so damn happy.

And all the surrounding milkies help the pregnant one with almost everything.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

They get v defensive

Crowd around that pregnant milky

What a good fucking name milky is though gg whoever thought of that

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Wnmdocehzn. Just imagining scantily clad cow Shiro's protectively crowding around a pregnant milkie.

So cute, but so dangerous

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Even Keith gets a few suspicious side eyes

Until they remember “wait that’s Keith”

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Keith bribes with the good food for the prenatal exams.

**USER8 - 11/05/2018**

The pregnant milky is never without someone else's hand on their belly

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Keith just..whips out the good treats as incentive.

What would a pregnant milkie crave?

Whatever it is, other milkies...even some bulls will sneak into Keith's home to get to whatever foods the pregnant cow is craving.

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Keith has to get a spring for his fridge door, because they keep leaving it open.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

I CAN'T KEEP BUYING A NEW FRIDGE EVERYTIME A MILKIE GETS PREGNANT, DAMMIT

He's already lost at least 3.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Those fridges made a valued sacrifice

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

If the fridge gets left open all his tasty dairy goes bad. He’s mourned too many times already

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Here lies fridge (2018-2018) Killed by milkies

Maybe they crave beer

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Beer probably isn’t the best for pregnant milkies lmao

Maybe the bulls test the food to make sure it’s safe and they get into the alcohol, pop the cap with their horn tip

Keith comes back to some woozy boys

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Red cheeked big boys

Catching the door frame on their horns as Keith leads them out to sleep it off

**USER7 - 11/05/2018**

Oh God, the bulls when they find out one of the milkies got preggers. They're all huddled around the milky with big dopey “look what I did” smiles.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Owkxkf what a cute image!

There's probably like, a total of 3 bulls.

And four pregnant milkies

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Pregnant milkies are nice and soft. A lil chubby round the middle as their body prepares all that tasty milk. Ooo maybe when they’re actually pregnant, the milk tastes even better than normal. It’s a big luxury item. And the bulls are always trying to suckle it all if Keith isn’t watching

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

I think cows make super rich and creamy milk for the first few weeks after birth iirc

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Oooo well we don’t wanna take all of it away from the calf. We’ll just extend that to the entire pregnancy. So Keith can collect as much as he wants. and drink as much as he wants

Rich and creamy

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

/chokes Pregnant milkies gaining some weight to prepare for their babies. so soft

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Closer to their due date Keith’s first milkie, Shiro, takes them into the house

He’s very calm and sweet

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

He would be, he's given Keith quite a few babie, he's the milkie maid

Helps the delivering cow through the entire birth.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

He would always get knocked up with twins, so Keith had to take extra care of him. He’s always been very fertile that one.

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

He loves all his bovids the same, but he loves his first just a bit more

Put a blacklight around Keith's home and you'll find quite the evidence

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Is this milk or... milk, Keith

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

shhh Shiro’s a lil self conscious about his leaky tits. Just what happens with age.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Maybe Keith was going to do something away

Like go to uni or something

And his dad was worried

Like he’s not got any cowboy instinct

So Heath took him to (and partially I’m making this up as I go along because I don’t know #cowboyLifestyle ) the county fair and got him a very pretty sweet milkie just for his own uwu

And it worked! Keith got the farming cowboy instinct

A little too well...

But Shiro is his first milkie

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Keith and Shiro growing up and starting their farm.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Keith kept Shiro in the house

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

His first love

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

And people called Keith “Keith”

Like his mum and dad

And Shiro with swishy tail learned ‘keef’

And then taught the other milkies how to say it

Like a cockatoo teaching the other birds how to swear.

Heath didn’t even know bovids could learn people words

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

It’s because Keith has always had a very special connection to his boys

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Yes, Once he had one milky he fell in love with them and got more

and then he got told to move out

But that first milky, Shiro, is his fave

He shouldn’t have faves but he does

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Hmm, he likely does have a favorite bull.

Kuron, his 2nd bull. Kuro was too much if a handful, so he got Kuron to control the other bull. And while Kuron sometimes has a temper himself, he's much calmer than Kuro and even helped the 1st bull with his aggression.

So Keith definitely has a special spot in his heart for Kuron. uwu

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Yeah Kuro was A handful

And by that I meant he has a huge schlong and avocados

And also he’s an asshole

Constantly exiting his pen to hassle the milkies and Shiro

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

But Kuron has really made him calmer. The milkies are no longer as stressed (a terrible year, really) and feel safer when Kuro mounts them. Keith is eternally grateful.

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

Kuro is stubborn and takes some tough love but Keith never gave up on him

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

That's so true! Keith would be at his wits end at the worst of it, but he never stopped believing he could bring Kuro around.

Now he's a valuable addition to the herd and keeps the milkies safe and well bred when needed

**USER13 - 11/05/2018**

Kuro being all soft and affectionate with Keith and only Keith when they’re away from the herd

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

He's the only human Kuro shows absolute love and affection to.

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

He absolutely would bite any other human

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

Kuro definitely has the biggest horns and is the most intimidating at first glance. He’s very strong too. Can probably sack two milkies over his shoulders like flour

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

and suck both dry, easy

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

And Kuro does have the biggest horns and when he’s in rut he can pump for days

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

in nz, rural schools do these things called calf club days where kids who grow up on farms get their own calf to raise and then bring it in to show off/get judged for a prize or whatever

so i'm just imagining ittie bittie kid keith (like 6 years old) raising a moo shiro calf all on his own for the first time and bringing him in to school and showing him off

they win first prize of course

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Brush his hair

Make them glossy

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

basically i just wanna see adorable little kid keith (in his gumboots and farmers gear) and little calf shiro getting all brushed and dressed up for the show. i'm finding that mental image unbearably cute right now

shiro would be nervous too

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

Big bow boy, Little swishy tail

I JUST LIKE THEIR TAILS

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

cows have the softest ears. and noses

i just like to stroke them

**USER4 - 11/05/2018**

I know USER7 mentioned anal probe stimulators for bulls irl, you think Keith would use those on his bulls when they’re fucking those milkies?

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Little baby Keith and tiny moo Shiro at school

That's...so cute.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

I’m sure Keith would use anything at his disposal to make sure he’s got a happy and productive ranch

And Baby Keith would practice smooching on his baby moo. Very soft and innocent kisses. And that’s how it all started

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

Daww, Keith would bottle feed calf shiro himself so they would bond real close

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Xmwowkdhwiwjdnf8wownf8foekdcfqlalz lo dw

Keith bottle feeding Shiro

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

Maybe calf Shiro's momma died so Keith decides to look after him cause he doesn't have a mother either

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Baby shiro clinging to widdle Keith....

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

God dammit USER9 this is supposed to be a horny channel OTZ, I’m having feelings

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

Sorry I'm making this a childhood friends au but one of them is inexplicably a cow

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

It explains why Shiro moo is special amongst the herd.

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

I’m still thinking about little Keith and his little Shiro. But then.. Eventually when they get older and Shiro goes into heat for the first time, Keith isn’t really sure what to do. But Shiro sort of instinctively just wants Keith inside of him. It’s awkward and messy but Shiro is so eager to be bred. Shiro starts producing milk after and Keith is super excited about it. He feels like a real rancher! But he loves the milk so much and almost doesn’t want to sell it

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Are they in their teens when Shiro goes into his 1st heat?

**USER1 - 11/05/2018**

They’d probably be in their teens. Keith in his horny and awkward prime. they still live with his dad, and Keith made Shiro is only little mini barn (shack) behind the house. Where they fuck for the first time in the hay

**USER9 - 11/05/2018**

omg i love that

maybe normally tex would take care of the cows when they're in heat but keith is getting old enough to learn how and besides shiro probably wouldn't let anyone but keith touch him anyway. they're attached at the hip

**USER3 - 11/05/2018**

Shiro only let's keith touch him during his heats.


	2. November 6, 2018 - November 11, 2018

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

I wonder how smart the milkies and bulls are? You think the major difference between them and humans is the language center of their brains and vocal chords? Like milkies and bulls communicate through like 90% body language and action with some minor changes in vocalization to set broadcast mood and grab attention.

So for a milky to try and understand human languages, it's a lot like us trying to understand a language based upon scent. They can specifically memorize certain words like we could a specific smell, but their brains just don't have the wiring like humans do so making mass connections is a lifetimes worth of work and still has a tendency to run all together if someone speaks to fast.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

That’s why I’m thinking maybe he’s still part Galra. When he’s happy his scent changes vs when he’s frustrated or happy. So those cow boys know. Plus his tone of voice changes. They can tell what he’s thinking and how he is feeling etc.

Also maybe because milkies like to be together but bulls not so much, milkies understand Keith more than the bulls. Like herd animals are more socially competent irl than solitary ones

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

Ooo yes, milkies are better at reading body language because they have so much more practice. Plus they require nearly daily interaction with Keith. While a bull can sometimes go a couple days without seeing Keith if they are on the far end of the pasture when he's out.

It's part of the reason that the bulls tend to treat Keith more like a tiny milky, while the milkies better understand that Keith is something separate from themselves.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Especially because he smells a lot like a really weird milky, But still kinda like a milky

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

Mmmhmmm, exactly. The other big thing though, is because Milkies and Bulls are fairly intelligent they can draw more advanced conclusions from their own experiences and those they witness. They don't particularly like vet visits, but they've figured out if they are hurt or ill the vet will make it better, even if temporarily painful/uncomfortable.

Well the older ones have. The younger ones are still putting together why Keith lets this person stick them with needles.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Y Keef y. Though maybe because Shiro spent so long with Keith he speaks some English, like a bird. But just one words. But it’s okay, he understands, and Keith understands him

Shiro is responsible for calming younger milkies

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

Yes, they still don't understand why, but Shiro is one of them and milkies are very "follow the leader". If he let's the vet prick him, then it must not be harmful. Even if they still are nervous.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

He understands a little better, Too long around humans

He understands the most English, where Kuro understands the least sorry Kuro

Kuro and Shiro... aren’t the best of friends

Though... Shiro probably doesn’t want to get fucked by anyone but Keith, And maybe he tried to punch Kuro that one time

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

He definitely tried to punch him

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Maybe at some point the milkies age differently than Keith. Since I keep imagining Keith in his 20s/30s and Shiro as an older, white/Grey haired silver fox. A little bit of fuzz on his chin and laugh lines around his eyes. He’s definitely a lot calmer and a lot sleepier than all the other milkies and spends a lot of time in the house. But he’s very strong. He could probably take on any of the bulls if they really pissed him off enough. They’re a little intimidated by him lol

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

Maybe the original Shiro is mixed with something back in his ancestry?

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

The original is a special breed almost? that would be cute. He would also have to produce special milk then.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Shiro is Keith's special milkie, Keith couldn't imagine his life without him in it.

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Keith always comes back inside from a long day to Shiro cuddled up on the couch. Maybe Shiro likes watching tv. I know I've seen dogs watch tv a lot and some can recognize animals and humans. So maybe it would be similar for him. Lmao. likes to watch cartoons a lot cause it’s bright and colourful.

They’re just very domestic. But Shiro has the biggest attitude of them all. He’s smart and that makes him stubborn.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

When Shiro's not on the farm helping the young milkies, he's in their home keeping things tidy. He's learned how to cook a few things, nothing too complex, but enough to get a reaction from Keith every time.

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

My immediate thought was housewife Shiro I'm so sorry

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

“Boil water.... what am I, a chemist?” He follows steps. Like Keith will cook lots of food, Then put some away, And Shiro can absolutely reheat that.

And then go take it to keith the next day, And they can have a picnic lunch. He’s a soft boy, Quiet and sleepy, But will still throw hands with bad bulls When they get too amorous.

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Shiro’s always watching Keith and learns how to copy a lot of things from him. When Keith’s dad was still around, he’d always comment on how special Shiro was because of how smart he was.

This is just really cute sounding. Keith having his own little milky husband on his milky ranch

**USER11- 11/06/2018**

Papa Kogane and Krolia are still around it's just that Keith moved out years ago ok dont hurt me like this

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Ok krolia and papa have their own farm, it’s just a very long drive so they don’t see each other as much

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

I reject sadness

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Yeah Keith got too handsy with his milky, So krolidad made him move out

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Maybe they sell produce! Maybe Keith can buy a lot of food for his milkies at a discount sometimes xD

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

Yess lmao

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Krolia is an alien so naturally she came to abduct his milkies but ended up abducting his heart

And that’s where Keith came from

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

His uncles are the BoM or smthng

Ulaz is the Vet Keith takes his milkies to

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Maybe it’s unusual in this world to be so intimate with your livestock. Even tho they’re like.. weird human hybrids

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

It is now bc we say so

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

I think with farms the vet goes out

SLAV WAS THE FIRST VET, Shiro nearly decked him.

Ulaz found it hard to get work, but Keith took a chance

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

Slav stressed out the milkies. And Keith too tbh.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Shiro didn’t mind him so much, so he’s now Keith’s vet... doctor

He’s even nearly the same height as the bulls so that’s good

I like the concept that there are Galra and part Galra around

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

It's definitely stressful for Keith when his parents visit the farm. He's not ashamed of his relationship with his bulls and milkies, but uh, he has zero interest in knowing his parent's sex lives and he'd prefer they knew just as much about his.

The milkies and bulls also don't help with what they know normally works too de-stress Keith. His original Shiro is the only one to have made the connection that Keith doesn't want his parents seeing that sort of stuff.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Thanksgiving is difficult

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

Thanksgiving is horrible. He either has to travel and come back to a farm full of stressed out worry warts. Or he brings his extended family to the farm and deals with all the knowing looks from his parents and uncles.

Also the time Kuro picked him up, threw Keith over his shoulder, and took him to the barn during dinner. No one said anything, but Keith knows

(The bulls get nervous about Keith being around his uncles with the exception of Ulaz, because they aren't used to people being closer to their size around their rancher)

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

They see them as a threat to their territory and herd. Keith being just another milky in their eyes, they need to protect him lol

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Kuro wrestled with Antok and got tipped, Kolivan didn’t even bat an eyelid

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Maybe kuro decides to strip and fuck him in the barn, just so he knows he doesn’t need to seek anyone else to take care of him. The bulls are always worried Keith will stray. He’s a stubborn milky.

And after he’s been ploughed open and left drooling, Keith had to shamefully walk back to his family, trying to walk as straight as he can and smooth down his ruffled hair. He tried to scoop out most of the cum from his ass, but he can still feel it and his family just has these distant glazed looks in their eyes when he tries to act casual. they know.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Poor Keith. His lifestyle choices are pointedly ignored

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

His dad breaks the silence with some sort of bad milk joke/pun and everyone chuckles. Keith wants to die for the rest of the evening. He gives everyone a little gift of some tasty dairy products before they leave just to remind them of the great work he does.

When everyone is finally gone, he scolds his boys about their bad behaviour but they look so sad, he can’t stay mad for long. He’s just exasperated and he still feels empty and sore from kuro wrecking him. Lol

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

It is v good dairy

Shiro is a house milky

**USER11 - 11/06/2018**

What makes it worse is that Galra definitely smell what the fuck Keith and his bulls and milkies have been doing around the farm and the house. Enhanced senses are not so great in this situation

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

Keith the second he realizes this fact: rushes out and buys a bajillion vanilla candles....It doesn't make it better.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Yeah plus it’s a faux pas to have scented candles at a dinner party Keith so you fucked up twice

dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Dishonor on all of his cows.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Especially on you Kuro

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

I cant stop picturing little scenarios of Shiro being a total mama cow.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

those young Takashi cows can get milked by Keith but not know how to nurse a baby? 

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Any questions the young milkies have, they always go to Shiro

Their first time lactating? They wander over to Shiro

First breeding? Shiro.

Even the bulls have asked for Shiro's advice a few times. They ask him how Keith prefers to be bred.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

And Shiro is just: “I actually... have no idea”

**USER7 - 11/06/2018**

He can't help he's a milky with certain needs.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

That one was an interesting conversation

Shiro letting the youngins nurse from him, though.

Any little calves that are born and the mothers are away for whatever reason, he takes it upon himself to feed them. uwu

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

He likes it. Pretend domestic family with Keith

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

EXACTLY Sndiejcff

He feels so complete when Keith is there helping him with the calves.

He feels like he and his mate have this big beautiful family. And they do.

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

ranch AU became so pure.

I’m sure Shiro’s milk is super rich in nutrients, so he’ll nurse any of the sick/too small calves until they’re healthy. He’s also got the biggest tits so there’s always a lot of milk to go around. even enough for Keith when he’s done with all his other responsibilities.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Someone earlier mentioned that Shiro is very fertile? Half of the livestock is Shiro and Keith's babies alone, what with how many twins and triplets Shiro has carried over the years.

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Heheh honestly this crack AU has made me wanna draw for the first time in a while

And yeh.. I thought about that. Shiro pumping out all those babies sounds great. but then I was thinking about how Keith fucks a lot of his stock and I mean.... lmao there’s a lot of issues that come up and idk how to handle them.

**USER8 - 11/06/2018**

The babies arent actually Keith's but shiro likes to pretend and calls them Keith's

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

I thought he couldn’t get them pregnant which is why he has the bulls, But they just like getting fucked by him and feeling loved by him and feeling his cum inside them and it made them happy

Happy bovids make more milk

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Lolo I can’t remember. This AU has spiderwebbed into a maze of ideas

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

But any babies they have, And sometimes y’know Those milkies aren’t... maternal. No instinct sometimes. Ryou is like that, so Shiro goes get that baby.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Keith can make Shiro have his babies. It is law.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

“It’s ok this is mine”

And raise them in that strange barn with the TV and his mate

**USER13 - 11/06/2018**

If Keith and bovid shiro had babies all I could imagine are little Svens with horns and cow ears

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Yes to both

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Maybe, Shiro steals babies. Sometimes. Emperor penguin

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Shiro's maternal instincts are too strong

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Like the slightest hint, Whisper, That a baby isn’t cared for, And Shiro is very strict. One sneeze from either and that’s it. He goes steal that baby, And Keith has to go give it. back

“Shiro.”

“Shiro... ò n ó”

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

my baby now

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

‘No. Ù m Ú’

He knows “no”’ He learned it from TV, And uses it for only one situation

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

He learned a lot of words from tv

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

The “you can’t have that baby Shiro”

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

It's only when Shiro sees the mother milkie in distress searching for his baby that he feels guilty and gives it back

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

He does. Such overwhelming guilt.

I think maybe he did it a lot in his past but as he got older he didn’t steal as many

He’s still very strict with those new mama milkies, But if there’s a baby who’s milky didn’t have that instinct he gets to keep it. Raise it

And he’ll be nursing from one nipple and then Keith will come in and exhausted flop face down onto the couch and latch on to the other nipple. Shiro is in heaven

His mate and their baby and he’s providing for both like a good milky

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

what a good life.

God blessed Milkies with two big nips for a reason.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

He does miss the feeling of carrying Keith's calves, though. It's been a few years since his last babies.

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

It’s probably frustrating for Shiro when he can’t nurse them all at once, they gotta rotate

The bulls always try to impress Shiro cause he’s so appealing with his age and blessed bosom, definitely the most desired milky on the ranch, but Shiro always turns his nose up to them. A real heartbreaker

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Shiro's the prized cow they can never have.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

He has 0 interest in those bulls

His heart and ass and nipnips belong to Keef uwu

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

One afternoon, he rides Keith in the middle of the barn where he knows all the bulls will hear them. He's extra loud that day.

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

the bulls think it’s milky on milky action

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

The plan backfires, now the bulls want Shiro more

**USER8 - 11/06/2018**

LMAO milky on milky

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

the bulls are shook when Keith fucks Shiro standing up against a wall

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

Such a strong smol milky

Shiro tells them often “he’s not a milky he’s mine”

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Bulls: "He's not a bull, though..." ??

It just doesn't compute

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

They finally figure out “Shiro is gay, that’s why he doesn’t want to have sex with us”

Like 99% of their brains is sex. Poor bulls

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

You think it throws the bulls for a loop when Shiro ends up pregnant?

Shiro: reeks of impregnated milkie

Bulls: ...."How???"

**USER4 - 11/06/2018**

So confused, Those poor dumb boys

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

so funny. On one side of the spectrum you have milkies with big tiddies trying to show off their asses for Keith and get him to fuck a baby into them, and then on the other side you have big stupid bulls trying to breed him and get him to make milk. Keith has his hands full.

When Shiro’s pregnant he gives off the most powerful scent, Keith has to bull proof his house. Lol

**USER8 - 11/06/2018**

I saw a video of a little girl who brought their pony into the house to give him a bath and That's little keith and shiro

Little keith sneaking shiro into the house to watch tv with him on the couch and give him and bath and snuggle in bed together

Dad kogane just shakes his head. Hes given up trying to convince Keith shiro is a milky and not his bff

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Adorable. Keith always kisses him goodnight and good morning and baby Shiro gets real rowdy when Keith is away from the house.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

Baby Shiro just feels so safe around Keith.

so is milkie shiro a little younger than keith?

**USER8 - 11/06/2018**

he starts out younger but milkies grow faster

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

He starts off smaller than Keith, with his tiny little ears and tail, little nubby horns.

HE'S AN ADORABLE LITTLE BEAN

But after Keith fucks him in their adolescent years, Shiro starts to really grow

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

And when Shiro gets pregnant, he’s even bigger. The only problem Keith has with it is it makes Shiro harder to hug.

**USER13 - 11/06/2018**

He has to hug the tummy. Kiss the tummy. Pap the tummy

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

Whether Keith can get Shiro pregnant or not solely depends on if it’ll make the headcanon more horny lol

And yes, he loves the tummy. Shiro being extra fertile and having twins or more means he gets extra big.

**USER3 - 11/06/2018**

And Shiro loves feeling heavy with calves. To know he's carrying something of Keith's.

He rides Keith several times a few weeks before his due date

**USER1 - 11/06/2018**

The minute the calves are all done nursing and ready to go out on their own, Shiro wants Keith to impregnate him again. Shiro doesn’t want a second of rest when he’s in his prime. He’s happiest when he’s nice and plump. Or when he’s got armfuls of nursing babies. Or both at the same time.

* * *

**USER13 - 11/07/2018**

This completely irrelevant to the milkie squicks but I just imagine hunk being such a big buyer of shiro milk for his cooking and baking

And he develops flavor powders and syrups so that Keith can sell shiro milk in different flavors

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

Aww that’s cute! I like the idea of incorporating the other Paladins into this AU. Keith needs some friends that aren’t cows lol

**USER11 - 11/07/2018**

Keith needs some friends that aren't cows KSKFVKSKWKNFW

**USER13 - 11/07/2018**

Keith, strumming his guitar: “cows are better than people”

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

Hunk and Keith have a good business partnership and became good friends through it. Hunk is like, super judgmental about Keith fucking his livestock, but he just goes along with it now because... whatever. It’s keith. Lmao

He just kind of gives Keith these raised eyebrow looks (TM) whenever one of his cows is getting all handsy with Keith while he’s visiting. It doesn’t even phase him anymore.

**USER13 - 11/07/2018**

hunk stop kink shaming

**USER2 - 11/07/2018**

Lance isn't a milkie but suddenly feels competitive and asks his SO to squeeze his tits too, lol

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

was thinking about (Based on my hc that milkies can only get pregnant by bulls) like Shiro very sad he can’t have kids with Keith even though he tries, and Keith is upset for him

Y’know Shiro only wants Keith, he doesn’t want anyone else, especially after he keeps stealing other calves babies

Keith fixes for him to get knocked up one day after sex ”I’m gonna put a baby in you Shiro. Would you like that?”

And Shiro is just -blushing intensifies-

And Shiro does get pregnant, he believes it’s his and Keith’s and he does get very happy

I mean artificial insemination is a part of farm life, Shiro just thought Keith was doing another examination

Also if the donor was a Sven bull Shiro would believe 100% that was his and Keith’s baby

**USER8 - 11/07/2018**

Keith would feel secretly guilty I bet though. At least at first

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

But he fully embraces baby Sven as his. uwu

**USER8 - 11/07/2018**

He gets over it after a bit. If hes caring for the baby and shiro calls them his then it must be his

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

The day Shiro conceives, he just knows. He pulls Keith from whatever he's doing and urges them to go to the one room with the funny machines and medicines.

He's over the moon when the tests are positive for a baby.

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Keith feels v guilty

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

Would Keith keep that secret?

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

But most of that guilt is from not being able to give Shiro a baby of their own

“Curse these genetics”

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Yeah I think he would (keep the secret)

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

One of the phrases Shiro loves to say lately being, "Our baby."

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

oh baby. As long as Shiro is happy

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

He is. He was starting to get depressed I think

Like he saw other milkies having babies but it wasn’t happening to him

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

It’s good for a milkies mood to get pregnant. Its instinct, on top of the fact that Shiro really wanted Keith’s

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

He did. Keith tried to set him up with bulls, But he dnw. Only Keef

But he was sleeping in bed more, Not going into the field. He thought he was broken.

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

But he’s so stubborn. I’m glad he got his babIes in the end tho. Sorta lol

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

And Shiro's a smart milkie...real smart...I wonder if he ever pieces together it may not be Keith's.

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Maybe he has a doubt. Or Keith was like “this will help it take; its a special cream I ordered it from the internet”

And Shiro knows the internet.

It’s not even a lie Keith ordered it off the internet, v expensive, only the best for Shiro

Maybe he figures “this baby doesn’t smell too much like Keith...”

But Sven smells a lot like Shiro so Shiro probably just ignores it. Like, Pointedly. Ignores it

He doesn’t want to think of it, he finally got a baby it’s His. our baby

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

Ignorance is bliss. and of course Shiro gets all hot and heavy when his body is ready for another baby, and Keith obliges. He’s never seen Shiro so happy

Keith wants nothing more than to make his boys happy, the milk is just a bonus lol

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

Keith just orders/gets more bull semen almost every time Shiro wants another baby. He tries not to do it too often. Shiro would pick up on him conceiving suspiciously after getting check ups.

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Yes, Like there’s a tiny elephant in the room they’re ignoring but Keith doesn’t want to make it too obvious. But I think, this will seem like Keith doesn’t care as much for his other milkies which isn’t true and not what I’m saying, But during Shiro’s pregnancy Keith does a lot of checkups, Because Shiro is his best friend too.

Oh wait I had a point. Yeah after that Keith increases Shiro’s checkups, During the pregnancy and after

And y’know Shiro is like "I don’t need you to care for me like this" But ALSO "PLEASE NEVER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME KEEF ILUSM I LOVE BEING CARED FOR LIKE THIS" Like that voice is louder

**USER10 - 11/07/2018**

wait i think i'm missing something there. is Shiro Keith's only milkie or does he have other ones? how does that work?

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

Shiro was Keith’s first milkie he got when he was a little boy. So he’s special.

But Keith has a whole ranch of milkies and bulls. Lol

**USER7 - 11/07/2018**

Bovids are human cow hybrids. Keith has a herd of Shiro's. Basically Shiro with horns, cow ears, and tails. There are two types of Bovids, milkies and bulls. Milkies, well they lactate, very yummy milk, and the happier they are the better it tastes. The thing is, happy milkies are well sexed milkies.

When his herd was smaller, Keith would fuck all the milkies himself and milk them, but as the herd grew that became harder to do, plus, sometimes Keith just has a cold and can't really get up an around to do it. That's why he bought his first bull Kuro. Bulls are about two to three feet taller than a milkie and have very big dicks, which they love to stick in things.

Kuro was a little too agressive, so Keith had to get Kuron who is much calmer to help chill Kuro out. They are bff's now, and Kuro isn't as likely to scare or give the milkies anxiety.

Further facts about bovids, they're very good at body language and scent changes, but the spoken word is beyond most of them. Keith's herd has mostly memorized Keith's name, but it's cute moos other than that. They aren't stupid by the way, they're just not wired to communicate like we do.

Also, the milkies have a pretty good grasp that Keith is something special and apart from themselves, but the bulls have a tendency to view Keith as a very tiny milky who isn't producing like he should. Bull logic dictates that this must mean he isn't being loved enough, thus they must love him, with their giant dicks. Keith only minds when his parents or uncles come over.

Oh yeah, Keith has about four bulls in total.

@USER10

Further important characters. Shiro was Keith's first milky. His dad got Shiro for Keith when he was worried that Keith might not be interested in being a rancher. Immensely regretted this in the teen years, as Keith decided Shiro belonged in the house, and eventually they got very handsy. It did work though. Shiro was smaller than Keith at first, but milkies grow faster, so by the time puberty came a knocking he was bigger than Keith.

Keith's parents are alive and well.

The BOM is Keith's uncles.

Ulaz is the vet for Keith's herd. He's very good at not stressing the milkies out.

Hunk is Keith's business partners/best customer. He's kind of judgy about what Keith does with his herd, but his mellowed a lot with time.

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

Only discrepancy is whether or not Keith can impregnate the milkies.

In one universe, yes. In another, no.

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

I was thinking like, there are different breeds of bovid?

There are Shiro type of bovid, then Sven type etc.

They’re different breeds, so Keith mostly has the ones that look like Shiro

So they’re black and white bovids. Some are black and some are white and some are mixed, Their fur hair.

And idk what to call this breed, idk. Then bovids that look like Sven are a different breed. They’re a little taller, A little dumber.

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

melkies

cause melk is milk in norwegian

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

But they don’t have such extremes of behaviour that Keith’s milkies are

MELKIES

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

they call him "keet" instead of keith lmao

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

So that bull cum Keith ordered on the internet for Shiro was from a idk male melkie

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

So Shiro’s baby is half Japanese milkie and Norwegian melkie

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

mixed breed milkies. with unique tasting milk slorp

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Their first baby is a bull Named Sven. Wait. what if Bull melkies are bigger than bull milkies, But melkies are smaller than milkies.

So their second baby becomes only 3cm taller than Keith

**USER7 - 11/07/2018**

Oh God, big dumb kind hearted Sven bull. All Keith's mating benches are just this side of too short for him to use comfortably, so he just picks milkies up off the ground and fucks them without support.

Once the milkies figure out he isn't going to drop them, they love it.

**USER3 - 11/07/2018**

OMG SVEN, sweet summer child.

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Wriggly scared milkies, But then hey wait this isn’t so bad.

Their toes don’t even touch the ground

And Sven is bigger, In like, More than height

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

HUGE DICKS

Oh god, those tiny melkies must get destroyed if they pair up with a sven bull lmao

And Keith is even smaller.....

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Dangling toes of those milkies

Sven deff can’t go in the house without his horns scraping the ceiling

Shiro loves his boy but... you can’t come in the house son

**USER4 - 11/07/2018**

Keith might make them a special breeding post for milkies that are going to be bred by Sven tbh

**USER1 - 11/07/2018**

I’m sure Keith would. so then he can use it himself lmao

* * *

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

shiro doesn't need a bra, it's always tiddy tuesday on the ranch

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

Shiro likes when Keith leaves hickeys

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

hnng and makes his nipples all red and puffy. he likes to show them off

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

He doesn’t wear his uniform that day

“Shiro why aren’t you wearing your shirt?”

‘Hurts ó n ò’

But it doesn’t hurt at all, He likes the feeling.

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

But he likes showing off how swollen they got to the other milkies and bulls

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

the bigger and juicer your tits look, the better. it's like a competition lol

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

They like looking the best. Soft hair and braids and bows, And puffy nipples. Swollen chests

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

oh yeh that reminds me, i was thinking about how they probably decorate themselves to attract keith, and use different things for different seasons. like flowers, berries, etc. and the ones with bigger horns love to tie mistletoe around them cause it gets keith to kiss them alot more than he usually does

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

Attack ALL the apple trees!

Give unto me your mistletoe, bitches

**USER3 - 11/08/2018**

All the other milkies try their best to have impressive breasts (and they do) but they just cant measure up to Shiro's

So they feel like the need to overcompensate with the flowers, ribbons, shiny things.

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

Mhm, Anything shiny

It’s a good job Shiro is the only one who can have the computer, They would order everything. Every decoration

breast pumps are the bovid vanity equivalent of penis pumps

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

gotta be careful with those probably, might cause them tiddies to leak

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

That just means they need milking even more Keith

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

hnng at certain times during the year, keith puts on a bit of weight from all the rich dairy he's drinking straight from the teet

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

Spring Keith

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

spring keith is extra happy keith. and all the milkies look extra fancy with pretty flower crowns

**USER14 - 11/08/2018**

Okay please hit me if I’m outta line, But the milkies being bored when Keith is busy and giving each other hickies from sucking on each other

**USER3 - 11/08/2018**

Oh yes, the milkies take care of each other when Keith's not around. The bulls are also happy to help.

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

the bulls love it when the milkies get frisky with each other

**USER3 - 11/08/2018**

It's their gay porn. Free show

**USER14 - 11/08/2018**

Imagine some of the milkies catch on how much they like it and start showing off

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

keith likes it too

**USER3 - 11/08/2018**

The milkies start doing flirty/frisky things to one another when there are bulls/Keith around

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

press their big tits together, nice and slick with milk. lots of extra sloppy kisses to rile them up even more

**USER9 - 11/08/2018**

Holy shit. I thought cow au had given us all there was to give but it just keeps going. Milkies putting on a show for the bulls is so good

Maybe the milkies and bulls are separated, in different pens but they can see each other.

The bulls go wild when the milkies get bored and horny and mess around with each other. Because they can only look and can't touch

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

keith will often get distracted from his chores and just watch from the fence. he teasingly wolf whistles to encourage them more. he's also kinda wary about the bulls busting out since they've done it before lol sneaky little bastards

**USER14 - 11/08/2018**

I can’t help but picture the milkies bending over and waving their tails in the air to show off their asses

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

oo oo maybe keith starts suggesting things for them to do, too. tells one of them to bend over and the other one slide his dick between his cheeks. "that's it baby just like that. ain't you boys a pretty sight."

**USER9 - 11/08/2018**

Keith teaching the milkies how to fuck each other

They had never thought of it before but once Keith opens their eyes they're at it all the time

**USER14 - 11/08/2018**

And the bulls get thrown into ruts/can’t help but get off watching

**USER9 - 11/08/2018**

bulls get mad jealous. Absolute madness at the ranch

**USER14 - 11/08/2018**

What if after they learn, it happens in cycles. Since that’s how cow breeding cycles work

So for a few days every few weeks, it’s madness

**USER4 - 11/08/2018**

Y’know Keith cant let the bulls out whenever they want

**USER14 - 11/08/2018**

I want the bulls to be so desperate, they resort to getting each other off

**USER9 - 11/08/2018**

Hmm maybe Keith gets so turned on watching his milkies play with each other and his bulls resort to rutting against one another that he goes into the bull pen and just lets them work out all their sexual frustration on him

He can't let them have the milkies yet but they can have him. And the milkies watch too

**USER1 - 11/08/2018**

so the milkies don't get jealous, he limps over to their pen after getting completely destroyed and lets them lick all the cum off of him

**USER9 - 11/08/2018**

Bulls aren't good at aftercare so keith goes and cuddles in a soft pile of milkies

And they lick him and nuzzle him and make him feel so good and relaxed

* * *

**USER15 - 11/11/2018**

baby shiro milky w older keith

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

That’s not the kind of milk you can get from Keith bby

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

a confused little milky trying to latch onto Keith. That’s cute!! I’m sure even the babies are just as enamoured with Keith as the grown ones.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They do play follow the leader tbh, And the leader is enamoured with Keef

**USER15 - 11/11/2018**

They don’t wanna be left out!

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Keith brushing the little ones and he tells them how cute they are and they puff up their little chests trying to look impressive. And Keith chuckles to himself.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

When their horns start coming through they’re v desperate for him to brush their heads, But they’re very proud when it happens, Like it’s a sign they’re growing up

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Yeh, maybe they don’t get their horns until puberty. it makes their heads tender and they can sometimes get a bit moody. On top of all the other fun things about puberty. I was also kinda thinking that maybe they’re born with all black fur/hair and as they age they turn black and white, and then when they’re older they turn all white like Shiro. been thinking about this too much

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

LITTLE TINY MILKIES TRYING TO IMPRESS KEITH. Following Keith like baby ducklings.

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

snicker....watching Keith bounce the older milkies on his cock, all wide eyed and wishing they were old enough to be there.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Those horns make good places to hold tbh

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

Sex in the barn tends to be a spectator sport.

**USER13 - 11/11/2018**

Sex is a group activity on the milky farm

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They have to learn about the birds and the bees eventually

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

The little ones wishing they would develop already so they can play with Keith

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They have to wait until they’re of breeding age

Patience is a difficult lesson

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

You think the young milkies play with each other before their fully into breeding age, or do you think Keith's dick is the first one they ever get to ride (he's probably gotten pretty good at deflowering milkies by now, making their first time amazing, if it's with him)

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

Milky au strike again

I think the little milkies might play around with each other, especially when watching Keith fuck the older ones, but they save their proper deflowering for Keith

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

They probably do play around with each other, in hopes they're good enough for Keith

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

But I can just imagine them watching the way Keith touches the older milkies and trying to copy that, re-creating it with each other

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

But once they get an taste of him, it's over. XD

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

Keith would find it very cute

**USER13 - 11/11/2018**

Maybe some of them get frisky but others stay pure

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Some want to play around and experiment to impress Keith. Others want to stay pure so they can get deflowered only by Keith

They're so cute. ♡

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

keith appreciates both kinds. maybe when the little milkies have been really really good keith can give them a kiss as a reward

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He has to fuck them all though. Even if they play around with each other, Keith can’t just put them in with a bull, even Sven. It would be terrifying

So Keith makes sure their first time not with each other is with him. Rubs the base of their horns, Kisses their jaws, Whispers to them how good they’re being, Strokes their sides and their thighs

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

wow maybe the horn growths are super sensitive and tender and it feels really good when keith rubs them

the older milkies don't have very sensitive horns and it's a shame. so keith likes rubbing the little milkies horns especially. so sensitive

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They let out little soft moos and snorts from how good it feels. Close their eyes and try to rub their heads against his hands

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

they squirm so much in his lap desperate to get keith to rub their heads. it's fun to tease them too

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

It is. They’re very desperate and irritated.

Bulls are rarer, But once there were twins. Two bulls

And they just kept head butting and getting into fights and worrying the other young milkies

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

oof they would have been hard for keith to raise. baby bulls are probably very bratty and not interested in being good and submissive like the milkies. they only recognize power. so keith probably has to spank them when they're out of line

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He does. Though I hc that Keith is half Galra he can take them on. Grab even an adult bull by the horns and wrestle them down to the ground.

...maybe not sven... But he doesn’t need to wrestle Sven. Yeah he can take almost all of them, he just chooses to take them in other ways

**USER16 - 11/11/2018**

if a bull is being difficult keith just lets out a sad sigh and and bends over in despair and wonders who's gonna take care of a poor lil "milky" like him

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Maybe there’s a whole 3 seconds of stubborn sulking after that before they cave

But back to the baby milkies they need a lot of education and care before they’re ready to start producing milk

Care and education Keith is more than willing to provide

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They all have go to milky school. And Keith is the teacher. He even has a little chalkboard and little chairs.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Part of the curriculum includes showing a milky being bred by a bull

He learned with Shiro; if they don’t expect to get mounted by a bull at some point they’ll just outright reject it completely

And he loves Shiro, but sometimes it’s difficult

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

aww, the baby milkies being shocked when they learn they have to breed with bulls and not keith

keith has to promise them that they'll get to have him sometimes too. and he'll be their first to get them used to it. but they have to breed with bulls

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Especially because the bulls are kept a little further away

So y’know they look like normal milkies, But then they get close and they’re huge

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

The baby milkies kinda just look over to the bulls their age butting heads and getting their horns locked by accident and think "gross, I don’t wanna breed with them"

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Snooty baby milkies

“Gross moo ò n ó”

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Keith spoils them too much

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He does. But happy bovids make the best milk, And... he genuinely enjoys it. They’re long days, Early mornings.

He doesn’t socialise with humans much at all, But he doesn’t want to change anything. He loves his farm, And his bovids. All 178 of them

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

You know, milkies can go without practice until breeding age if they want to. Keith will make sure its enjoyable for all parties involved, but can you imagine bull training? Like the ones he raises himself. He can't just leave them alone with a milkie once they get old enough. They'd be too inexperienced, probably to rough without meaning and not a very enjoyable time for the milkies.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Yes they have to be moved to the bull pen eventually

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

The older bulls like Kuron would probably try to teach them, but you know, that doesn't solve the who do they practice on theory......yes, this is a round about way to get to Keith playing practice dummy for the younger bulls

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

absolutely. keith is 100% committed to his farm

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Maybe he has some sort of dummy for them to hump first so he can guide them from behind. And then lets them practice when he thinks they’re ready. It’s like a treat for doing a good job

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Puberty is very difficult for bulls, They’re horny but not sure what it means.

Surrounded by huge adult bulls that keep giving them bad advice and poking fun of them

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They resort to humping each other for dominance like dogs lol

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Kuro especially is guilty for that

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

they get horny but also very aggressive and keith has to teach them to separate the two or they'll hurt his darling milkies

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

A practice dummy is a good idea. The first relief they ever had

It doesn’t take much for them to realise they can get that feeling from those cute milkies ...or Keith...

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

Young bulls not even taller than Keith, following around the older milkies like puppies, "please, pretty please, can I stick my dick in it?"

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They’re also in Keith’s class they know they need to fuck the pretty milkies so they can make milk

I thought this was a dairy farm Keith let the bulls roam free

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

They have one job on this farm, and it is the best job in the world.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They would absolutely chase the milkies around all the time

The breeding has to be controlled by Keith otherwise they’d all be pregnant all the time

**USER7 - 11/11/2018**

Aren't most the milkies on birth control though?

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

I think it depends on which way you see them. If Keith can’t get them pregnant they don’t need to be, But if he can then they do.

But they deff need to be on birth control if he can get them pregnant because they will be, all the time

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

ok but branding? i can't believe the milky au has come this far and no one has talked about branding (that i've seen)

every milky has "property of keith" stamped across their round little butts

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They get a thrill out of it. It’s a big honour to be branded by Keith. He sterilizes them and says he’s real sorry but this is gonna hurt.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

The brand is unique to Keith, So they’d probably be into it, Because now for sure he owns them

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

a tramp stamp to take pride in

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

It’s not required legally, and he offers it only to those who want it

“Alright make a queue who wants one. Not you, you already have one baby”

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They get special attention from Keith, so of course they want one. He’s really gentle and has to check up on them to make sure it’s healing properly. Gives them lots of kisses and treats to say sorry for the pain. But they probably all like to fantasize about Keith getting a lil rough with them so, it’s all good.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

it's like a safety measure in case they get lost, since they're not good with language and probably no good with directions either. maybe keith doesn't force them to get branded but most of them want to for their own safety

maybe there was an incident once where some milkies got out of their paddock and got lost. keith was sick with worry, panicking until he managed to find them

so now he likes to keep them branded and/or tagged for his own peace of mind

(also he does lowkey love seeing his name on their asses, showing his ownership)

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Haha maybe that day it was hunk who found a few roaming around so he squished them into his truck with him, since the back was full. They’re really curious so they kept playing with the ac and radio and kept trying to steal his hat. “You owe me for this one, Keith.” hunk is just mumbling to himself . Lol

And Keith would have a perfect view of those stamps when he’s rutting into them from behind

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Jiggly stamps. Keith is deff... unusual for sexing his milkies and being sexed by his bulls.

Hunk just doesn’t get it. Keith is just weird

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

He stops his judgement only once he gets the exceptional milk from Keith's dairy farm, though. Then it's back to square one

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He’s smh while he has a milk moustache

Keith holds their horns while he’s fucking them from behind, Arch their spines real pretty. Maybe they wrap their tails around his leg or wrist during

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

keith giving constant praise to his good little milkies as he fucks them hard

i just want him non stop telling them how good they are and how much he loves them

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Keith knows he’s hitting the right spot when they let out a loud, agonized moo and squirm a bit. ”Right there, darlin? You’re so good for me, baby. Such a pretty boy.”

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He punishes that spot after he finds it

They do love it when he gets rough, especially since they’re built for it

If he’s part Galra, there might be some parts of the year where he can’t help how rough he is, but they never complain. they love it

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Keith gets a little feral and his fangs and slit eyes show up. The milkies like being prey to the tiny big bad predator. They really play into it and it riles Keith up a lot. He leaves bite marks on their necks and around their tits.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

omg the milkies have a predator fantasy fslfhdjsflfhs

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Claws digging in

He can’t smell himself like that but they can. They know it’s playtime and they absolutely love it

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

His eyes reflect in the dark so he’s just stalking through the fields looking like a creature of the night in a cowboy hat

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

cowboy of the night

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Maybe he really freaks out people who happen to see him roaming around at night so there’s rumours started about a monster in the country.

I’m sorry he just sounds like a werewolf now. Lmao and during the full moon he has to slip out of his house and into the country to keep his milkies safe from his bloodthirsty transformation. His claws extend, his skin turns purple—-

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Shiro: oh no moo don’t do anything moo I’m just a helpless little milky~

While draping himself over the sofa, tits out legs spread

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

That sofas has claw marks in it

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Shiro is the first to get savaged

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

The rest of the milkies hear his loud desperate moos coming from the house and know the carnage has begun

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Excited tail waving, Ear flicking.

It’s always late at night. The ones who want to play go out of the barn, And then it’s like kissy chase, But with more fucking, And biting.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

god, galra keith going a little bit wild and fucking half a dozen milkies in one night. when he's finished with one he just chases down another

the milkies are a little bit frightened cause he's never been like this before but theyre also very turned on

their instincts make them run when keith starts chasing after them. but keith likes the chase. feeds some primal hunting instinct in him

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

For some of the squirmier ones, he hog ties them

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Lasso their ankle

From horseback

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

It’s a big black horse

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

For sure he only goes after the ones that leaves the barn

Like if they don’t want to play that night they can stay inside, And the older milkies generally don’t

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Oo maybe one of the bulls smells his weird scent and tries to take him on. Keith lassos him around the horns but the bull is strong and pulls him right off his horse and charges him. They wrestle in the mud and Keith’s clothes get all torn up. The bull tries rutting into him but he fights against it cause it’s a huge thrill. He loves it, his adrenaline is going wild.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Keith ends up fucking that bull

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Ties him down and shows him his place. The bull is like "????? Milkies don’t fuck like this". But it’s good so he eventually stops thrashing and takes it.

The other bulls are just cowering in their pens after watching Keith take one of them down like a beast. Those bulls are like, three times his size. It was quite the scene.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

the bulls seeing one of them bottom for keith and they're just like "i didn't know we could do that"

scaroused

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They don’t look at Keith the same for a good few weeks after. even when his scent is back to normal. Those eyes flashing in the dark are intimidating and arousing for everyone.

Maybe the bulls turn it into a game. Whenever it happens, one of the braver ones will try to take Keith that night, when he’s at his most feral. But almost every time they lose. Get their horns tied to the fence while Keith pounds their prostate until they’re cumming all over the grass.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

It’s a good way to make some extra cash for Keith, fucking one of his bulls and selling the semen

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

i think keith would let his milkies and bulls breed the old fashioned, natural way

but you're right he probably sells bull semen as well. his stock are some of the most sought after

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He does breed them the old fashioned way

Milkies strapped into a breeding stand and bulls dragged over until they figure out what they’re being taken over for

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

His ranch is too powerful.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

But he did need some special for Shiro

**USER16 - 11/11/2018**

fucky ranch

what if keith sets an example and soon everyone else is fucking their moos as well hdfgg

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

I think all those farmers fuck their moomoos, Keith is just open about it

**USER16 - 11/11/2018**

but no one has as cute moomoos as keith does

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

No one. His farm is very highly prized

He gets asked “are you selling any of your milkies?”

No, he’s not. He can maybe sell you some bull cum, But the milky it makes won’t make as nice tasting milk, Because his milkies make such nice milk because he spoils them rotten With his care

And his peen

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

I wonder how many breeds of milkies there are. Besides the Shiro ones.

**USER8 - 11/11/2018**

Well theres shiros and svens

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Sven is half Shiro half... Norwegian blackback

**USER8 - 11/11/2018**

keith buys hunk a romelle moo to make him stop judging him

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

hunk suddenly understands

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

We’ll see how long you last Hunk

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

HUNK SEES THE LIGHT

**USER16 - 11/11/2018**

no more awkwardly judgmental meetings

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He’s just so ashamed at his penis

“Really dude?”

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Romelle being of the smaller breed of milkies.

**USER10 - 11/11/2018**

can we talk about Keith with the bulls for a while? either adults or training the young ones

i'm just feeling this /a lot/ right now and i love the milkies but i think we don't talk enough about the bulls

**USER13 - 11/11/2018**

I’m not over the mental image of Keith putting a vibrating plug in the bulls to milk their seed

**USER10 - 11/11/2018**

yeah right now i think i want more of keith taking the bulls but with details

we usually go way faster on this part of the AU than for the milkies

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Getting fucked by the bulls or fucking the bulls?

**USER10 - 11/11/2018**

you know what

both, both is great

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Keith bull sandwich

Plus they need to learn

“If you want to put your dick in a milky you need to know what it feels like to have it done to you”

It’s only fair. It’s equality.gif

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

I’m sure some of the bulls are more open to getting fucked by Keith than others. Some of them are really rowdy and stubborn.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They are.

Kuro and Kuron are the most stubborn maybe. Actually I’m going to just list all of them, They just need to accept it

That tiny milky that doesn’t make any milk and hunts them down sometimes is just going to fuck them sometimes and it’s enjoyable but concerning

“Wtf is wrong with this milky”

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

they just accept it. Keith has always been the weird one of their herd. But it’s kinda hot.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

kuro's probably the most resistant

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

He’s the alpha male of the place, not this tiny milky who doesn’t even make milk. Keith and him butt heads all the time.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

He’s in charge because sven is even tempered and lazy

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Also concerning the bulls, we’ve already established they have big dicks and huge balls which is A+. sometimes when Keith is feeling extra spicy he likes to suck on them. He can barely get the tip in and just ends up licking it and sliding it across his slicked up face, blushing hot down to his chest. The bulls think it’s weird but they like it cause it feels good. He also likes to suck on their balls. They’re like big fruit. They cum enough to almost drown Keith.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Goodness, Like sucking off a rolling pin

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

keith loves it when he gets on his knees and the bulls just all circle around him and rub their cocks against his face, all of them at once demanding attention from his hands and wet mouth

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

thats a lot of cum it makes Keith so horny to be covered in it.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

All over his face and chest, Over his nipples

They rub it in to try and stimulate him into making milk too

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

these poor boys are so desperate to make him pregnant and produce milk lmao I’m sorry bulls, it’s not gonna happen

Also I had a thought from earlier about the younger ones. the younger bulls see the older milkies getting frisky with each other to grab Keith’s attention. So they try to encourage the younger milkies to do the same thing. But just so they can watch lol

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They’re gonna keep trying. Those young bulls are so horny on main, Like bulls generally are, But when they’re younger they’re especially horny

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

It’s rough for them tho cause the young milkies don’t reach peak horniness until they’re older. So 99% of the time, the baby bulls are getting snubbed.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They don’t want those bulls

**USER8 - 11/11/2018**

if they stimulate his chest enough and Keith changes his diet, they might get him lactating

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

One pearl of milk is victory day

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

THE BULLS ARE TRYING THEIR BEST, OK

What if...they've all reached their wits end and let Keith fuck them? Even the most stubborn of bulls allow him one day. They figure, Keith was never your average every day milkie....maybe he has different needs in order to produce milk...

They're trying to wrap their horned heads around this one

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

They’ll try anything for Keith. these poor horny and loveable dumbasses.

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

They’re so fucking dumb I love them

They eventually learn teamwork, Make plans together. They all revolve around getting sex

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

They really are. All they know is eat, sleep, sex

Or, their new objective..get Keith lactating. If fucking this milkie does nothing, Time to change things up. Let him fuck them, The poor dears

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

“Guys this isn’t working”

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Half are hesitant, Some are embarrassed

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

The twins are more into it

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

The rest are a mix of eager and willing to get their dear milkie lactating

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

For the greater good u n u)9

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

That day Keith is just...stunned that all his bulls are willing to bend over for him one day

He's tempted to call Ulaz in, thinking something must be wrong

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Keith is like “they’ve contracted bottom-itis”

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Internally he's like, fuuuuccccck

**USER6 - 11/11/2018**

they're shiros what did you expect

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

I’ve decided, Kuron is the most reluctant to bottom, Not Kuro

**USER10** **\- 11/11/2018**

i love how i asked for some bulls/keith development and we managed to turn them all into switch/bottoms, what a power move

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Maybe before hand they practice on each other. To see how it would work. But then they get all nervous like are we gonna get pregnant now? I’m sure kuro would like getting to treat all the other bulls like bitches in heat tho. He sort of goads them on lol

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

One of them finding out they have a bull/bull kink

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

CONFUSED BUT AROUSED, the twins especially

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Kuro's such a little shit. You think after a bit they all collectively turn to him, "Hey...why havent you bottomed, yet?”

gangbang

**USER8 - 11/11/2018**

Sven grabs him

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Kuros got the biggest horns. Perfect to help tie him down or used as handle bars to fuck him nice and hard.

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Do they show mercy and prep him, or nah?

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

no mercy he’s been a little shit for too long. He’ll be ok tho, Just a little sore

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

One after the other, the bulls take their turn fucking into his ass or mouth. The Svens are saved for last.

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Kuro finds out he likes it. He’s chaotic so he likes that feeling of struggle and pain. A sadist and a masochist. Tho his pride is hurt more than his ass

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

Kuro: Taunting moos

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

until sven gets his turn, then his ass and pride are hurt the same. it’s equality.gif

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Seeing svens huge schlong gets him to shut up real quick

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Keith watches from a distance like, Should I interfere?, How do I interfere?, Do I want to interfere?

**USER3 - 11/11/2018**

He settles for watching

**USER4 - 11/11/2018**

Sven makes a cucumber look small, And pumps cum like a fire hose

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Kuro is so full of cum it bulges out his stomach. The other bulls mock him about him now being pregnant. Grab his tits and ask when he’s gonna start making milk. Kuro just snarls and whines. It’s humiliating but it feels good. It sloshes around in his stomach.

**USER10** **\- 11/11/2018**

have we ever write anything about Keith needing to 'take care' of Sven ? :^)

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Like letting Sven fuck him until he cries? Or milk him for buckets of cum?

**USER10** **\- 11/11/2018**

i was thinking more about the first one, but i'll let your mind work on both

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

For a long time, Keith is too nervous to let Sven fuck him. He’s huge. Barely fits in his hands. His cock always feels hot and heavy, a juicy vein running along the top, and Keith is pretty obsessed with it. He wants Sven to wreck him but.... it’s so big he settles for harvesting cum into big buckets. Uses both hands to work it until Sven is quaking. Keith likes to pretend he’s working, but it’s just an excuse to put his mouth on Sven’s cock until he works up the nerve.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

oh but i love him jerking off the bulls by hand (i'm sure there's a vibrator up their ass too) using two hands cause sven's so big, and he tastes so good

maybe because he's a cross breed he tastes slightly different from the rest. so keith loves sucking him in particular

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

ooo yeh his cum tastes different. He smells different too.

One day Keith just gets so horny from the taste and scent, he feels his heart racing and he just bends himself over for Sven. Gets on his hands and knees and whines to be bred. Svens a little confused at first since this tiny milky has never done this before. First he licks at Keith’s ass curiously, (I’m sure Keith has already prepared himself since he always wants to be ready when he’s working with the bulls) and then positions his cock at Keith’s hole.

At this point Keith is just shaking. He can feel it pressed at his asshole and it already feels too big; he can feel the heat.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

can i just say that one thing i didn't expect to love about this au but do is just how dumb the cows are?

they're just so stupid and running entirely on the instinct to fuck. they're big horny idiots who just love their human keith.

i love it so much

**USER8 - 11/11/2018**

Big dumb bois

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

well they needed some animal characteristics I think to make it work. I feel like if they were just regular Shiros it would be idk... weirder? They need a good blend LOL

Dem boys are here to fuck

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

no you're absolutely right. i just wouldn't have thought it would do things for me but it does

anyway go back to keith letting sven fuck him with his monster cock because i love that

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

I really love “running on instinct” type scenarios, pheromones, and possession type stuff. 

And Keith.. he’s shaking. Still tastes Sven’s cock in his mouth and he’s suddenly very scared as Sven pushes into him. He’s lucky Sven is such a gentle giant because Keith’s mouth just falls open at the stretch. He’s holding his breath, but it still hurts

Sven goes slow at first and is a little concerned at the pained wails Keith is making, but Keith tells him to keep going.

Keith is the loudest he’s ever been. Half moans and half screams as Sven picks up the pace. Keith is drooling and feels numb because god it’s so big. Bulges out his stomach with each thrust and it’s rubbing without mercy at his prostate.

Keith doesn’t just drip when Sven is done with him, he gushes out cum. Even when Sven is still inside, it squirts out his rim since keiths little body can’t hold all of it. Keith can feel each pulse of Sven’s cock inside him, pulling at his rim and Feels the sporadic thrusts knock the air right out of his lungs. He’s pretty sure he’s blacked out at some point.

Sven eventually pulls out and Keith’s asshole just uselessly gapes open from being so abused. Cum leaking out all over his legs and the barn floor. He’s whimpering and Sven picks him up to comfort him like a baby. He’s so tiny. Poor tiny milky. Sven will take care of you.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

keith can feel each spurt of come as sven's cock pulses inside him. it's so strong

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

And it’s nice and thick too. Bulls are very fertile. Sven tries to plug Keith up to make sure he gets pregnant. Sven cum is known to give milkies unnaturally huge litters, 3+, and Sven wants to make sure Keith swells up nice and big with his calves. Keith is very pretty all red and panting, his hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. Like a little cum soaked angel.

**USER9 - 11/11/2018**

sven getting all soft and sweet on his completely fucked out little 'milkie'

most milkies find it a little tough to take sven but they can manage it fine. sven doesn't really comprehend that he's just fucked keith within an inch of his life

keith probably can't walk for a while so sven just cuddles him. licks all the sweat off his face

the other bulls are interested in having their turn next but sven won't let go of keith. which keith is very grateful for

**USER1 - 11/11/2018**

Sven is Keith’s saviour. I’m sure even if they tried to fuck him at that point, their cocks would slip in without any friction. But Keith’s too sore to even consider it.

Keith spends the whole night with Sven and wakes up in his arms.


	3. November 13, 2018 - December 3, 2018

**USER13 - 11/13/2018**

Keith getting smothered in moo kisses

**USER1 - 11/13/2018**

*keith slathering himself in honey*

”alright, boys, come n get it.”

**USER13 - 11/13/2018**

Keith attracting all the Milkie kisses then the bulls come running

* * *

**USER3 - 11/16/2018**

For the past 3 days I can't get the image of Keith (in one of his Galra ruts) fucking into a heavily pregnant Shiro milkie.

He just..holds him up against their livingroom wall and penetrates him nice and deep.

All the milkies and bulls hear distant pleasured moos from their sleeping quarters. uwu

**USER4 - 11/16/2018**

Muwu

**USER3 - 11/16/2018**

Some are curious, others just want to get their sleep, and the rest are left horny.

**USER1 - 11/16/2018**

I was gonna say “Keith’s cock is so deep it grinds against Shiro’s cervix and Keith whispers that he’s gonna stuff him even more with calves” but then I was like... do these cow men even have cervixes lmao.... Either way, Shiro is full as fuck.

**USER3 - 11/16/2018**

This one can. Shiro's always been extra fertile.

**USER1 - 11/16/2018**

Instead of 7 stomaches he has 7 wombs. he can pop out one and still be preggo with like, 3 others while nursing

Ok that was a joke but actually now that I’m thinking about it...

wait it’s four. four wombs

**USER8 - 11/16/2018**

where did you get 7 from?????

**USER1 - 11/16/2018**

i have no idea lmao

**USER3 - 11/16/2018**

let Shiro have 7

**USER1 - 11/16/2018**

Shiro is always pregnant at all times no matter what. lol

As soon as he pumps one out Keith fucks him again to make sure every one of those wombs is nice and plump with his seed.

Also I think the 7 stomaches was a myth. And technically they only have one with four chambers, but we’re not here for science.

**USER17 - 11/16/2018**

keith always puts a baby in him and he couldnt be happier

**USER1 - 11/16/2018**

Someone mentioned bicorunate uterus but I remembered the 7 stomaches myth and I was like, damn we can smash these together I’m sorry

So like, each one of his calves is staggered by a month or two. He’ll be carrying 3 or more, then a nice healthy one will pop out, and the next one won’t be ready for another two months. and while they wait, Keith nuts in him again to start the process over in the empty womb.

* * *

**USER1 - 12/01/2018**

It’s a bad profit year at the farm, so Keith’s gotta open a maid cafe. Hot, fresh milk, made right at your table.

**USER13 - 12/01/2018**

also imagine milky shiros serving keith breakfast in bed

**USER12 - 12/01/2018**

this simultaneously reminds me of the bara cafe

**USER14 - 12/01/2018**

Bara maid cafe yes please

**USER12 - 12/01/2018**

bull maid cafe, don't harass the maids. The maids belong to the CEO/Manager Keith

**USER4 - 12/01/2018**

Imagine if it was like A cat cafe, But big boys

They will happily nap on someone’s lap. Like their head, Flicky ears.

Buy some food, But if you pay extra you can milk your own.

It’s the clones ideas, They all survived, So, No sad there. No dead clones

But they got to earn money for their clone colony

Sal says “Open a restaurant”

And then that turns to cafe because they still can’t cook

**USER9 - 12/01/2018**

business men having lunch meetings at the milky farm cafe and they have a milky in between them to drink straight from his tits

probably feel him up too

**USER4 - 12/01/2018**

That’s super premium deluxe package

**USER9 - 12/01/2018**

hire a private room

**USER4 - 12/01/2018**

They’re gonna be so fucking rich

**USER9 - 12/01/2018**

au of an au (because keith wouldnt really let anyone else fuck his milkies) but keith opens a brothel of nothing but milky clones

most popular package is double milkies putting on a show, rubbing their tits together and licking and kissing each other

**USER4 - 12/01/2018**

That’s such a good concept (っ˘ڡ˘ς) Cow hoes

Keith has access to them all, Make sure they’re not getting sore

**USER8 - 12/01/2018**

Mooters

* * *

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

I just want more cow Shiros in slutty little outfits serving drinks and flirting with customers tbh lol

I was googling “slutty milk maids” lmao. Just... short skirts with a tease of cow booty, their little tails swishing back and forth, and their tits spilling out the top

it's a flirty cafe under strict rules. if you break the rules or make the milkies uncomfortable, you have to deal with the manager, keith. small, but intimidating. he'll kick your ass out faster than you can say "sorry". he uses the bulls as bouncers

they mix up smoothies and things right at your table and the milk is pulled right from their chests. it's dinner and a show.

**USER13 - 12/02/2018**

They probably don’t understand a lot of social conventions so they can unintentionally get too friendly with a customer or two

Lean in way closer than necessary when they serve and give out milk

A customer with milk on their mouth gets cleaned up by a milkie

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

yeh lol. there's only so much keith can teach them. they do their best, though. and the customers aren't complaining.

they sometimes knock things over by accident, and they gotta bend down to clean it up, on their hands and knees

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Clumsy milkies.

You know how cows crowd? One milky knocks something over, And the others come to investigate, And end up knocking more stuff over, And then each other, And then it’s just a pile of milkies in very little clothing covered in milkshake, And Keith has to go rescue them.

**USER18 - 12/02/2018**

They trip Keith (on accident) with their clumsiness

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Oh keith. It’s a tough job, But someone has to do it

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

messy milkies just means keith gets to soap em up and spray em down.

oh another thing I've been thinking about is the milkies having a layer of very short and light peach fuzz fur on most of their bodies. so they don't really look all that fuzzy, but their skin feels like super soft velvet. it's very nice to pet

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Hhhh velvet milkies

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

they accidentally knock stuff down with their massive titties

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

accidentally get milkshake down their cleavage and it's cold. makes their nipples super perky as they pull down their tops to try to get it all out.

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Omg. They flash the customers, They don't understand that it's indecent. The poor things

**USER17 - 12/02/2018**

oof, and the patrons cant even touch them at all lest keith fucks them over. look don't touch. rip patrons

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Unless it's the "accidental" bushing past a lovely milkie on their way to the restroom or something

How does Keith handle milkies that get flirty with the customers? Or some that are feeling frisky

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

i think for the most part it's probably pretty innocent since it's just tease stuff, and half the time it's just the milkies being oblivious to them sticking their huge tits in customers faces lol. they're specifically coming to see some sexy cow men, it's gonna happen. as long as you're not getting your grubby hands on them, keith is probably fine with it.

if they get frisky idk, as long as you don't touch back maybe? keith keeps a close eye on everything so if something seems off, he intervenes maybe

they probably just flirt because they know they get tips for it, which makes keith happy. means he can buy new and fancy "equipment"

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

The milkies can touch, but not the patrons. Huhu, watch the cafe get extra full on those days

But just the thought of these large, adorably innocent cows serving you drinks and food is just dudjjegbir

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

God, imagine how turned on the bull bouncers get watching all this

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

god, imagine all the food and drinks are cow themed. cute cow shaped pancakes, black and white smoothies and things.

and sometimes the bulls try to mount the milkies in the cafe, and keith has to sprint to stop that shit lmao

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

Little stuffed animals available for purchase near the cash registers

Keith leading them back to a private room and letting them fuck him instead to get the frustration out

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Just imagine you're drinking a delicious rich coffee, then suddenly you see your cute milkie maid that just served you bend over a little and wiggle his hips, a blush on his cheeks as a bull begins to mount him

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

I WOULD Tip extra, lbr

The milkies slowly figure out what gives them the most tips and what regulars pay well

They know good tips = the better milkie treats/toys/clothes

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

Rewards from Keith

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

I love the milkies being clumsy and tripping over themselves all the time

They still milkshake all over each other and lick it up off each other's chests

And if they still spill any on the customers they go to lick it up off of them too, mooing softly in apology

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

OMG, They spill it on the customers chest/lap, and the poor things are just...mortified

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

I need them acting like total sluts. just. they can't help themselves

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

They get a little teary eyed because they think they wont get tipped now. They skip the napkins/towels and use their tongues. It's the most affective thing to use in their milkie minds

They nuzzle the client a bit in apology. "Moo" I'm so sorry. "Mooooo" Please don't tell Keith. "Mooo"

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

The sluttier they are, the more tips they get.

And spills usually wind up getting them more tips, which they can’t really wrap their heads around lol

With all that extra cash flow, Keith changes the theme of the cafe every month to fit the season. December, the special is eggnog.

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

THEY WORE THE CUTEST/SLUTTIEST THINGS ON HALLOWEEN

Keith let them all look through a costume magazine and they picked what they wanted

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Devil cows

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

one of thems gotta be a slutty angel.

keith slaps them all on the ass when he sends them out for their shifts. It’s usually bear ass since they hardly wear clothes. If you listen close enough, you can hear the slap from the booths.

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Little red glittery caps for their horns. Or paint

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

Keith would probably like painting them. It’s more intimate

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Plus they’re really clumsy, Get paint all over their hair.

‘What happened here?’

“Moo” we tried to paint his horns “Moo” Takashi knocked the pot over “moo” it spilled everywhere

Takashi: “mooo”

So Keith paints them now, It’s a decoration thing

**USER18 - 12/02/2018**

Yknow what I love? Handprints

Just. Colourful handprints on all of the milkies ass where Keith slapped them

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

I love that these aus have shirocest

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

All the Shiro's cleaning each other up, fixing one another's uniform...giving each other little licks before they head off to serve their next table, just milkie things

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

They give each other licks when they’re sad, when they’re happy, pep lick

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

The younger or the insecure ones (not as busty) get the most licks of encouragement

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

They do. If the customers come in early they can see it sometimes

One of them getting pulled over in a corner and licked. On the cheek, in the mouth, on the chest

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

making out with tongue when they're particularly frisky

They love working but they're easily distracted ok

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

so true, comfort kisses will sometimes turn into full make out sessions

the bulls see, Like some dudebro seeing two hot girls kiss

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

The bulls are supposed to break them up when they do that and remind them to get back to their job. But the bulls are just as dumb and horny as the milkies and forget about doing their own job

They go up to them and grab one of them from behind, feel up their tits and start humping them, nuzzle into their necks

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

"M-mooo~~" /////

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Keith, with a spray bottle

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Bull: Miffed

Milkie: Flustered and embarrassed

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

Maybe Keith needs to set up a special break room for his boys to work it off

Customers are always trying to sneak a glance inside

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Their break times are fuck breaks

Keith has to invest in sound proofing for that room

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

Keith always heads in there when he’s feeling stressed lol comes out with his clothes a little askew, but a lot perkier!

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Though if Keith is occupied those customers might get more of a show than they were expected

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

Maybe he’s got Shiro as his assistant manager.

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Keith is occupied with a bull or milky in the quiet room, Then another bull might take the opportunity to mount a milky.

Assistant manager Shiro, he’s a good interim between Keith and the bovids

Keith understands most of what they’re saying but not everything

Maybe it’s like, A cat cafe where, bc there’s enough of them they can uhm, If they’re tired or dnw to work they can go quiet time

Or they can sit on a squishy chair or hay bail, Have a nap in a cuddle puddle

**USER17 - 12/02/2018**

the milkies working in shifts means keith's almost always occupied and i love that, tbh

he's always got his hands full in the break room, shoving his hand up the milkies' skirts and feeling their ass, free reins on feeling their chests and massaging it

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

He needs to make sure they’re ok

But they both play this game of “my chest is so achey from all the milking can you check it Keef?”

‘Of course I can darlin’ let me just have a lil knead’

And like, They both know that milky’s tits aren’t that sore

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

i love that, it's so cute but hot too

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

He’s gotta suckle from them a bit to make sure their milk is still at the best quality (it always is)

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

i love the milkies

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

They’re very sweet boys. And horny boys and big boys.

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

big and sweet and dopey and horny all of the time

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

Just want their hearts full of love and their butts full of cock.

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Takashi comparing bust size with Shiro. Later, Takashi comparing milk production with Shiro. Little ears flopping down. Later, Takashi comparing tummy size with Shiro. STOP COMPARING YOURSELF TO SHIRO, He gets so soft sad ears

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

Really can’t compare yourself to Shiro. he’s mature and experienced.

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

keith will reassure him that he loves all the milkies no matter what

maybe give him some extra soft loving to prove it. he's normally only that tender with shiro so takashi finds it special

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

He is. Takashi saw how much Keith pawed Shiro up And did it to himself. Rubbed his chest on everything, He started getting sores. And when Keith found out why he took Takashi to one side, Pet him, Spend an evening w him, Love him very tenderly, Rub some soothing balm on him, It’s okay Takashi. Even if you don’t make as much Shiro you’re still fine, Your milk is sweet and creamy, His own unique charms

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

Aww, i imagine takashi is fairly young and probably looks up to shiro so much. shiro is his hero

but he wishes he got that kind of attention from keith, he just wants to prove himself!!

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

He does. His tail is a lot more flicky, And he’s a bit of a troublemaker. Mischief boy

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

I just imagine him being a little smaller (in both height and bust size) so he really hopes to reach Shiro's level and to get that kind of attention from Keith

The bulls are great, but Keith is like...the main alpha bull to them.

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Takashi wants him so much

And he influences the other bulls

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

the bulls are fine for when they just need a dicking and nothing more but keith is a gentleman. he provides for them and takes care of them and loves them. all of the milkies have a special love for keith

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Takashi wants in on the special barn Keith and Shiro sleep in

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

He does. The big brick barn

Do you know cows can’t go downstairs? I think?

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Shiro can.

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

I’m sure I heard this before? That cows can go upstairs but not down

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Awww.. the milkies getting vertigo and feeling scared going down

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Well also their uh, Chests are so big They can’t see the steps

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Their legs shaky

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

And get concerned

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

Keith holds them. it's one slow step at a time for them.

A few of them get the hang of it

Those few get cocky and show off to the other milkies that are in Keith's barn

"Moo!" Look how fast I can go down them!

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Those poor other milkies. It’s a miracle, How do they do it

**USER3 - 12/02/2018**

The rest of them are left in awe

A couple bulls watch the cocky milkies titties bounce from the speed, bounce bounce bounce

**USER4 - 12/02/2018**

Fighting each other at the gate for the best view

**USER2 - 12/02/2018**

does Keith do that electric prod thing on bulls

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

Im so sorry I keep bringing up the bulls but I fucking live for them just losing it and needing to mount something because the milkies are just too cute

Watching two milkies softly lick each other and it turns into them pawing and kissing and the bulls are just ,,,,,, So keith has to step in to try and calm them down enough that they can make it through shifts

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

Cut to keith with his face covered and mouth full of bull cum

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

That boy swallows way too much of it. It’s a whole meal and his tummy is warm for the rest of the day.

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

he's gotta make sure he gets his protein as well as his calcium

**USER20 - 12/02/2018**

wrow double the protein

**USER2 - 12/02/2018**

protein overload lol

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

Their maid dresses are so cute, The milkies can barely keep their tits in them

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

i love their little tails swishing under the skirt

sometimes the tails lift up and wag when they're happy (shh idk how cows work) and the customers get a nice view of a sweet milkie ass

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

Please tell me they wear the skimpiest little panties or thongs

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

they do. you know they do

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

some of them probably go commando since it just feels better. keith isn't too happy if he catches one without panties on tho, cause they're giving away too much of the goods by flashing all the customers. and when they get horny... oof. those skirts aren't staying down.

my greatest weakness is bulky men in cute skimpy costumes

**USER9 - 12/02/2018**

Keith chasing milkies down and forcing panties on them as they struggle

He has to check the problem milkies before each shift now

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

he's gotta lasso em. "ya can't just walk around with yer dick out, darlin."

it was fine on the farm

**USER14 - 12/02/2018**

How easy is it to turn the milkies on

**USER1 - 12/02/2018**

it's way too easy to set them off. they probably only have two settings; horny and sleepy.

the milkies were made to be bred

* * *

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Just hearing Keith say that with a light southern twang...

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

People get trapped in that cafe by milkies sleeping on them and then they have to spend all day there

**USER20 - 12/03/2018**

ohh nooo what a uh chore oh nooo whole day at this cafe? oh noooo

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Let's say it's the more hard working or easily tired milkies that get the most drowsy

It takes a few instances of them snuggling against their customers and sleeping on them that Keith gives those milkies half shifts

**USER14 - 12/03/2018**

Honestly I would go to the cafe just to cuddle a tired milkie

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

that’s adorable. Since they’re so big and soft and warm.

It’s hard to get up when you’ve got someone cuddly, Like a cat laying on top of you and purring.

**USER14 - 12/03/2018**

Imagine being a patron with a lap full of sleeping milkie and Keith looks so mad at you but you didn’t do anything, the milkie did it

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

Im assuming that happens a lot LOL where the milkies will be all over the customers and the customers are just nervously sweating. They’re just so friendly and helpful tho.

Maybe sometimes the milkies just sit in the booth beside you to take a break and a lot of the customers end up feeding them snacks. Some of the hungrier ones gain a lil chub.

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Zhdidkdld And the milkies are such social babies. They love getting pets and yummy snacks while on the job. Keith notices some his more friendly milkies are having slight troubles getting in and out of their maid outfits.

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

ohhh noo. They sadly look over at Keith with their costume just stuck around their belly. And Keith is like the hell am I supposed to do?

He winds up spending the whole day bringing the costume up in size while a very happy milkie watches.

**USER14 - 12/03/2018**

God that’s so fucking cute

Putting the weight on in their tits and bellies and thighs

A thicc milkie is what I want for Christmas

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Milkies now come in two sizes. Thicc and extra thick, soft and extra soft

The cute chubby ones become rather popular with patrons

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

The more they show off their big tits and plush ass, the more treats they get. The customers start bargaining with them, but the milkies have no reservations.

hell yeh I’ll bend over for more pancakes

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

A couple months go by of this and Keith has had enough of the constant tailoring of the uniforms. He puts a sign by the door "Please DO NOT feed the milk maids."

He puts the more chubbier milkies on a diet and does not give them a larger uniform. So they wait tables with their extra plush thighs, tits, and ass ready to burst out of their uniform for a good month

**USER19 - 12/03/2018**

I think y'all forgot one thing: along with diet they need exercise

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Of course exercise XD

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

they’re very jiggly when they run. Keith enjoys the view

 **USER19** **\- 12/03/2018**

I'm thinking of a more... pleasurable form of exercise. the bulls can help

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

A lot of huffy/tired moos can be heard

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

Hnng each milkie is put through a very rigorous fuck session where they have to take each bulls cock before they’re done. For health reasons, of course

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

extra jiggly, extra bouncy bouncy

When Keith gets a go with them, it feels like a bull is riding them, they feel that heavy

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

They get v biteable, Lots of hickeys

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

love bites on their plushy hips and thighs

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Inside their thighs too. Disappear up under the skirt

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

oh the bulls probably love the chubby ones. Those big hips and tits are good for baby making. Lots of flirting and ass grabbing.

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Oh yes, the chubbier ones seem hella more attractive to the bulls. Perfect child bearers

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Grabbing a chubby milky and dragging him off

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

the other milkies get lowkey jealous, though

The ones that felt so secure because of their large tits now feel inadequate next to the chubbier milkies

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

There’s enough dick for everyone , Poor milkies

And Takashi has neither cleavage or chubby

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

But the bulls run so much on instinct...they cant help but fuck the chubbier ones more

POOR TAKASHI

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He’s so disappointed in his genetics

No white hair yet, Still black

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He's still young

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Shiro dotes on him tbh

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

But he should've hit milkie puberty

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Maybe takashi is a different breed from the rest

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Keith and Shiro spoil him, but he still compares himself to the other milkies

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

rescue milkie

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He could be part Sven, they have dark hair forever

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

watch him hit a late growthspurt

The Sven variety of milkies are bigger than regular milkies, arent they? Or were they smaller?

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

Umm I think the bulls were bigger but the milkies were smaller

**USER14 - 12/03/2018**

Bulls definitely bigger

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Ok, I backread

Melkies are smaller than Milkies, But the Sven breed of bull are bigger than reg. Bulls

That breed of bovine are good for the size kinks, omg.

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

The melkies can just be picked up and held in place while the bulls go at it. They’re so little. Still bigger than Keith tho

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

What if Takashi really is half melkie?

But since he's still half milkie, he's bound to grow some at least, It just happens a little late

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He can be Lance height to start, And end up Coran height, Or even canon Shiro height

Half melkie

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

But the day Takashi hits his growth spurt he's so happy

He wears his maid uniform (he's a greeter) and notices, wait...is that...is that cleavage????

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

It’s a little tighter than usual

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

There's an extra pep in his step that day

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

A little shorter, He’s so excited

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He's still tiny compared to the rest, but the fact he has something now makes him a ray of sunshine that day

He sticks out his chest more and theres more sway to his hips

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He gets so many tips, and secret pinchies

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

The customers are aware and encourage him

They compliment his slight features and he just blushes and moos all pleased

The milkies give him kisses and cup his bosom, Excited moos can be heard throughout the day

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

They’re really encouraging of each other

“you look really hot today”

“did you gain weight? You look softer”

“I would if I were a bull”

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Takashi beams "Moooo!" Yes I have!

He makes his little titties bounce...just barely.

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He’s still got room to grow

Not much, in that uniform

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

he insists on keeping his current uniform as a way to see how much he grows

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Wears it even at home

Even when it starts to pinch under his arms

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

There's more of a breeze under his skirt

His chest feels more and more tight

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Keith’s gonna get in trouble for owning a lewd club instead of a humble milky cafe

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

If he was happy about his slight cleavage, now

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

You think Keith would breed Takashi and Sven?

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Yes. Like, let Sven breed Takashi?

Taka is so used to being fucked by Keith, he's hesitant getting fucked by a bull...and a massive bull at that, But he feels so proud of how far he's been developing

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He’d need to get fucked a few times too to make sure it takes

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He's nervous but so ready to be bred, to prove to himself he can have as many calves as the other milkies. Takashi, sweetie, you need to stop comparing yourself so much.

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He did pester Keith for babies

And Keith always said “not yet darlin”

“Maybe one day soon”

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He takes the Sven bull like a champ, though

He's that good in between size. Larger than a melkie...smaller than a milkie

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Yeah, Plus being half melkie he’s designed to take that extra long Sven dick, Even if it still pokes out his tummy, Sven can fit all the way in which he usually can’t

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

The little bulge in his tummy

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He’s pulled back by his arms to make the bulge more obvious

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

And something in Takashi just burns at seeing his tummy stick out like that. "M-moo, mooo" baby, I want a baby

After he takes Sven, he rests for a bit and goes to Keith; fully plugged. And nuzzles on Keith to ride him.

he was serious about wanting Keith's babies

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He is, He can trick his tummy

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He leaks Sven's cum and makes a mess as he rides Keith.

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Sloppy boy

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He feels so full what's left of Sven's cum plus Keith's leave a tiny bulge sticking out of his stomach.

Once they're done, Takashi quickly plugs himself up

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Got to keep it all safe

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Keith smiles and gives his tummy a little pat. The entire herd can smell the shift in their smallest milkies scent

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He’s so proud of himself he got big enough to be bred

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

All the milkies crowd around him, mooing their congratulations

He goes to see Keith, insisting he get tested out, Sure enough, it's positive

But it'll take a little while to see just how many he's carrying

Takashi, in the meantime definitely... goes through some physical changes. He becomes softer and larger. He starts lactating finally

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He’s so fucking pleased, He’s practically glowing

**USER18 - 12/03/2018**

Okay but. Takashi running up to Keith and practically smothering him to his chest when he starts lactating. Leith has to be the first one to taste obviously

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

But ofc, Knocking him over because his tummy now enters a room 3 seconds before he does

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

The first sign of milk dripping down his chest and he stops what he's doing and goes straight to Keith. That's so cute, “Keith, taste!!!”

Keith is his quality checker. The milk's gotta be good for his babies

3 seconds is a long time. How many babies does he end up with?!

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

a lot of babies

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

he ends up with like, 5 or something

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

even shiro is impressed with that.

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

And as a first time pregnancy? Color them all impressed

And they're all a mix of Sven and Keith babies. ♡

**USER19 - 12/03/2018**

He had been so used to feeling like he was coming in second and now he finally got to come out on top in something

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Lotta babies. And he's just as filled out as all the other milkies, now.

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Takashi with 5 little black haired babies

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Omg, that boy gets huge with so many babies

he gets so pampered. Even by the other pregnant milkies, They offer him some of their favorite pillows and blankets.

**USER18 - 12/03/2018**

Have you considered: milkies drinking from other milkies

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

of course

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

He doesnt have enough nipples to feed them all at once so yes, Absolutely

**USER18 - 12/03/2018**

Theyre all really messy drinkers tho

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

And while he's cooped up resting, weighed down by his belly, the other pregnant milkies drink from him to relieve the pressure

Lots of delighted moos about how yummy it is.

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Important question though

Does shiro suck Keith's tiddies for comfort

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Even though nothing comes out? Like a pacifier

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Exactly, Its just a comfort thing

To suck the tiddy of who they're closest with

Lots of mammal babies will nurse just for comfort not only to eat

People who hand raise for zoos or rehabs will usually just offer the babies one of their fingers when they're tiny

**USER18 - 12/03/2018**

Yes pls, All the moo-moos want to tiddysuck Keith

Question is: would keith let them?

All of them?

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Theres only so much he can take

**USER18 - 12/03/2018**

Bc they can go on for hours

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Shiro and takashi only

One nipple for each of them

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Only in Keith's home though

If the other milkies see

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Shiro gets a little pouty cus it used to be both for him

Now he has to share

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

True, But he figures, at least it's just Takashi, and not the whole herd

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

But shiro is sneaky and sometimes convinces takashi to suck on him so he gets Keith all to himself while they cuddle

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Takashi managed to wriggle inside the big barn?

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Drink my milk. It will be good for your babies

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Or he’s so big he’s kinda bed bound towards the end

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

he big

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Keith wants to be close at all times

V v big, Back ache

**USER8 - 12/03/2018**

Starts out as keeping him close to be able to watch over him

Then he just never goes back outside after

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

His poor feet get so swollen, He can manage to waddle around for an hour before his back gets sore

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

He has to roll off the bed or couch

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

Keith always has a hand on that belly

And he feels little feet kick

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

i started thinking about.. shiro bull balls again lmao...they're just huge. really heavy and hot to the touch. the bulls have to sit with their legs spread wide just because their balls get in the way. when it's super hot in the summer or in the barn they hang lower, and they're just obscenely too big

the milkies are fans since bigger balls means more cum. they're also just very nice to feel up.

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

The milkies groping the bulls

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

The milkies mooing and cooing to each other as the grope all the bulls

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Bulls trapped for routine examinations and the milkies take advantage of Keith going to get something

It’s v frustrating for those bulls, Not only they have to have an examination, Probably probed too, But they can’t move while sweet sexy milkies paw up their junk

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

The bulls are all just strapped down and are forced to feel the milkies fondle them

When Keith gets back, the milkies have already dispersed and he's left wondering why his bulls are all flushed and sweaty. The milkies play innocent

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Innocently nibbling snacks

And the bulls are always talking about getting their junk felt so Keith tunes out their mooing

They’re just frustrated the milkies were teasing “Dont just stand there jack me off or something moo”

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

disgruntled mooing continues

Keith huffs, "That's all you guys ever want. Be good and let me finish your check-up."

he smacks their behinds in stern warning, unfortunately it makes them shiver with want even more.

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

The way bulls are milked in real life. Ye k when uhm, A farmer needs to sell the semen for space gay money, They will put the bull in a pen and insert a vibrating butt plug until the bull cums, And everyone smh at those perv farmers, But speaking of perv farmers, darlin’

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

He probably blue balls the bulls that don't behave themselves during the health exams as punishment

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

Poor bulls, They just wanna get laid, They’re the ones that use the word baby

Referring to milkies, Milkies use baby referring to kids

But also a Shiro bull trapped in a cattle shoot

**USER3 - 12/03/2018**

trapped and at the mercy of any mischievous milkie

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

they can grope and touch and tease as much as they want. usually it's the bulls who are doing all the groping and man handling, so it's a treat. maybe some of them stick their fingers in the bulls asses just to see their shocked reaction. or lick and tease their balls and hole; one ball per one milkie. it gets the bulls whining and struggling.

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

The milkies have dicks though, right?

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

they get a little experimental

**USER4 - 12/03/2018**

“i always wondered what it was like”

“same!”

Bulls: *nervous*

**USER1 - 12/03/2018**

the bulls wind up liking it alot.

im always a sucker for the bulls getting frisky with each other, since they're such macho blockheads, so when they're sent back to their pens some of them kinda go maybe we should do that more with each other.

when two bulls go at it, there's just alot of dick involved. when they're making out they accidentally get their horns locked together and keith has to save them.

Keith keeps his bulls nice and healthy to make sure their loads stay big.

They don’t mind the probe as much when they realize it makes them cum so hard, and multiple times.

Their eyes roll back and they pant hard as they squirm in their restraints. It’s not fair that Keith is so close but they can’t cum all over him.


	4. December 4, 2018 - December 18, 2018

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

maybe Takashi dn grow horns yet

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

oh shit, you're right

My heart breaks even more for Takashi.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s gonna get there USER3 you’ll see.

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He gets everything he's ever wished for

**USER18 - 12/04/2018**

please tell me more about Keith fucking the bulls as 'punishment'

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Well he wouldn’t fuck the bulls that like it as a punishment

But Kuro hates, HATES, Getting fucked like that

He’s v sulky

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuro insists on being the fucker, not the fuckie?

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Yes

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

As soon as Kuro sees Keith with the lube, he instantly regrets all of his wrongdoings

whiny/angry moos in the distance

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He hates it v much

He sees Keith get that hugeass tub of lube and head towards the bull area it’s a tail flicky moment while he’s hoping it’s anyone, ANYONE, but him

It’s super embarrassing to be fucked like a milky, it dn matter how good it feels

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He only forgets to care once he cums.

Before and after? Only shame

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s more ashamed after bc he enjoyed it

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

A few of the bulls try to cheer him up

“C'mon, it wasnt that bad!

“Yeah, it was actually kinda hot getting taken by a milkie.”

Kuro refuses to accept this

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He still thinks he’s the macho bull, The keeper of the milkies. He’s the bad boy on the farm

When Sven came along it was v troubling time for him Bc he’s bigger And he didn’t challenge Kuro, Kuro challenged him

But like, He won. V embarrassing, Kuro was humiliated. He went and broke stuff For no reason. Just bc

But Sven doesn’t really fight for dominance so Kuro came back like “Well let’s just pretend that dn happen I’m still the most macho bull on the ranch”

He has a friend in Kuron. His second, Right hand man.

But Kuron evened him out a bit more, and now lots of milkies swoon, Where before they were just, Mildly disturbed at best And close ranks angry at his worst

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron absentmindedly gives Kuro a comfort lick

/Kuro.exe has stopped working

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron’s getting fucked later

It would be Sven, but Kuro knows where that road leads and he’s not walking down it twice in one day

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron, why did you lick me like some fragile milkie?! He moos as he's pounding into said bull. Kuro, you're so insecure

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

he absolutely is

And Kuron, y’know

To him, Kuro is re-establishing his rank in the herd, and so Kuron might as well enjoy it, even if it’s not his traditional way of enjoying sex it’s not as bad as Kuro makes it seem

He’s one of the bulls that Keith doesn’t fuck as punishment

He edges Kuron instead

But thankfully for Kuron, he doesn’t misbehave as much as Kuro

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron is always there for Kuro. Always reassuring him that he doesn't have to worry about another bull trying to out rank him or feeling like any less of a bull for getting fucked by Keith.

It's one random evening that Kuro doesn't jump away from Kuron's comfort licks.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

go on

Give me those uwus... those moowus

**USER3- 12/04/2018**

He pouts, for sure. But just blushes and quietly accepts Kuron's licks

“Maybe...it's not...so bad..”

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s learning

Kuron really balances him out tbh

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuro pointedly ignores the thrum of his heart everytime Kuron is near him, now

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron never licks anyone else

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

he fucks every milkie in his sights after thinking about that bull too much

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Escape from the pen to fuck them even

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron only finds this slightly odd.

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

is kuro in love?

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

is he, indeed.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

shh don’t tell him

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

and with another bull.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

he’d be horrified if he found out

that can’t be right, do the maths again

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

What Kuron does notice is how much more time Kuro spends on the other side of the ranch. Only really hanging around where Kuron usually stays during their meals, and when it's time for bed.

He's spending a little too much time around the milkies.

Kuron won't admit it hurts his feelings if a concerned Keith or milkie asks him of everything's alright.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Oh Kuron

Why ye write that USER3

Does Keith figure out?

Squash them together more?

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Keith does notice Kuron looking more and more sad.

And Kuro has been way too persistent with the milkies...more than usual, even for what he's used to seeing.

Maybe he sets up a lunch date on a nice part of the ranch?

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Oh like a picnic?

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He calls them over for their meal. But only Kuro and Kuron arrive

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

sunset

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Where are the other bulls??? /confused moos

"Oh, their food isnt ready yet. This is just for the two of you." ;)

Kuro: ////// D:<

Kuron: 6///6;

They haven't socialized as much in a couple weeks, it feels awkward for the both of them

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Y u doing this Keef

Tbh Kuron might not have figured out yet either

**USER312/04/2018**

Nope

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

They are both Shiro’s

Walking disasters when it comes to feels

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He just knows the ranch isn't as pleasant to be in without Kuro.

He's mostly just hurt that Kuro would drift away from him. He's so scared too get to close to him as they begin to eat

Kuro pointedly keeping his eyes on his food. “This is so weird of Keef to only feed us two.”

Kuron: D:

“Not! ....That I mind....I guess... ////”

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

it's not like I like you or anything!!!

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Fucking tsundere

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

this is so cute. I'm like, doing homework through my tears rn

they're both just sitting there while kuro angrily eats and kuron's ears are flicking while he keeps glancing up at kuro.

kuron wants their friendship to go back how it used to be and gets a lil closer... a lil closer and tries to nuzzle him

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He goes really slow. He's terrified of doing something wrong again.

This food is better than what we usually get. Do you wanna bite of mine? he tries to be casual, calm.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

“FRENCH HIM ON THE PICNIC BLANKET KURON” - Keef

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuro & Kuron: ?///!???!?/////?!?!

Wth Keef, HE'S A BULL. I WOULDN'T-- and he stops his angry moos at Keith when he notices Kuron's ears droop

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Feels bad man

He doesn’t want to hurt Kuron

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

“Kuron.... I don't mean your-“

Kuron stands up and takes his plate. “I'm done eating.”

/walks off quickly

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Upset tail flicky

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuro tries to swallow the lump in his throat. He fucked up.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

The usual attitude is find some milkies to fuck but it doesn’t feel right this time

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Right now, he doesn't even wanna look at a milkie, not even look at Keith

He just wants Kuron..

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Needs to go see his bff

His PIC

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Pic?

**USER20 - 12/04/2018**

UPSET TAIL FLICKY

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Partner in crime

**USER112/04/2018**

his best bro

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Without even thinking anything through, he chases after Kuron. He doesn't want to loose him

He catches him before he can hide away in their barn

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

What’s he say??

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron is hella caught off guard. He figured Kuro hated him, he hasn't touched him is weeks..why is he grabbing his arm?

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Omg

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuro is terrible at words and expressing himself he's used to being the macho alpha bull

He's not supposed to feelings!!!

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Flirts with him like a milky?

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron's never seen Kuro look so small. His ears and tail are tucked down, his head is down, eyes looking up....blush dusting his cheeks....

“I'msorry..Idon'thateyou-I...”

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s not so great at words

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuro is getting frustrated with himself. He just can't get the damn words out

Kuron is confused, but feels a huge relief when he hears that Kuro doesn't hate him.

Keith and Shiro are totally NOT watching from afar

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

if kuro can't tell him how he feels, maybe he can show him. starts off by very intimately rubbing their horns together and kuron is like ??????? this is new....

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

BOY HOWDY

Kuron is always the one to start the licks. And even then, Kuro never licked back. But this?

Kuron watches as Kuro's face gets closer to his as he rubs horns with him

Kuro holds his breath as he goes in for a lick. “please don't hate me. Please please please..”

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

mmm soft and gentle licks across kuro's cheeks and down to the corner of his mouth. and kuro doesn't move away, and actually encourages him more.

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron tentatively licks back. He missed being able to lick his best friend

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

FRENCHING

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Their licks turn into kissing

Once they peck on the lips, it's over

/soft whiny moos

It's Kuron that presses Kuro against the barn wall

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron wants him

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

it's a bit confusing for both of them since they don't know how to treat each other. it's always been milkies. they awkwardly grab at each other's asses and chests which just makes them blush, since it feels good but different

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Their instincts scream at them to breed. But their little bovine hearts tell them to claim what's theirs

No milk leaks out when they grope each others chest, but it feels good

Kuron's hands get a little too cozy on Kuro's ass, he wants to push in

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s still not there yet tbh

He needs time and work to roll over for Kuron

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Very true.

It's gonna take a few tries

For now, they settle for deep kisses and groping

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Got to make sure he doesn’t try to choke Kuron

Tbh

Maybe it was an incident like that which turned Shiro off bulls for life

Keith’s first attempt at breeding and Kuro held Shiro down by the throat, Shiro, who is usually calm fought back and panicked

And after that he wanted nothing to do with bulls

And now I will destroy you “Moo”

Shiro: wtfwtfwtfwtf

So that’s why keith got Kuron. Not cool Kuro, Not cool

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Omg, yeah

He likely remembers that and how Shiro reacted... that's the last thing he wants from Kuron

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

You think they can kiss well? Or is it mostly licking?

Like they try to kiss like Keith does but it’s too tempting to licc

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

probably very licky. they lick into each other's mouths, cheeks, down each other's throats. it's very messy.

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

They try to do it like Keith does...they really do..

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Velvet fur

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

And they do a good job after a bit of practice!

But it always comes back to licks

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

When they get lost in how good it feels

Is mostly licc

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

If Kuro thought Kuron's licks were embarrassing when they were only friends....

a lot more shameless licking once they're together

The milkies coo at them and find the pair cute/hot

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Private licking

Milkies finding it hot

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

Kuron licking the hell out of Kuro

Milkies: !!!

Kuro making Kuron whine to touch him more

Milkies: !!!!!!!!!!

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Pulling him down by the horns

Those poor milkies can’t handle

Even Shiro gets a little fidgety

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

EVEN SHIRO

They even make the most hard to get milkie to sweat.

Congrats, guys.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

They both wanted him for ages

And then they finally get with each other and he’s interested

But it’s like, Interested from a distance

He wants to look at the painting of the Himalayas he dnw to climb them

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He catches them really get heated with each other

Shiro slowly starts humping nothing. His nipples get hard and it becomes hard to swallow

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s sneakily watching when Keith joins him

Unzip his fly and slip inside

And then Shiro has to be very quiet while Keith fucks him or the bulls will find out and stop

Sneaky sneaky

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

He feels extra sensitive after getting so riled up, Keith feels so good. He covers his mouth to keep from mooing too loud.

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

Hes v easy to fuck into After seeing such a show

It’s lucky he’s the only bovid that doesn’t have to wear a bell

**USER3 - 12/04/2018**

his walls just drag Keith in and milk him for everything he has

Keith is indeed very glad he didnt put a bell on Shiro

**USER4 - 12/04/2018**

He’s arching his back so pretty as Keith pounds him

Tail wrapping around Keith’s waist

**USER1 - 12/04/2018**

hnnng so does kuro let kuron top him first? im sure they start by experimenting more. first it's just little finger teases and tongues on each other's asses, and they definitely love to glide their dicks together, and fondle each other's hanging fruit.

* * *

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

It takes several of these sessions of just..exploring each other for Kuro to even be comfortable enough to let another bull inside him. But Kuron...his life on the ranch was made so much better once Keith bought that damn bull to "teach him to behave". He'd be dammed if he let Keith or a milkie top him, but Kuron? Ok, maybe...

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

Kuron is the only one he’s real sweet for. he’ll only willingly bend over for Kuron cause he loved the pleased, happy moos kuron made when he first presented to him, and he loves to see Kuron happy.

He’s just a big embarrassed softie when no ones watching; otherwise it’s possessive glares at the other bulls over Kuron, and flirty, macho snorts at the milkies.

Keith would never have believed kuro could moo so gently if he hadn’t caught the two lovey losers nuzzling behind the barn. Keith just gives kuro knowing smirks all the time, which kuro hates. ”nasty, runty, milkie....”

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

And Keith had to do a double take, because it was Kuro doing most of the nuzzling; gently bumping his forehead against Kuron...lovingly grazing their horns together. It isn't until Kuro lets out a sweet little "Moo" that he senses someone behind him. When he sees it that damn nosey little milkie, he huffs and puts on a tough show. But Kuron just laughs and holds Kuro's hand, and gives it a little kiss.

“You know Keef means no harm, right?”

“?!Kuron, he was watching us! What a creep!” /huffy moos

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

RUNTY MILKY

He dnw to lose his reputation around the milkies so they have to be sneaky sneaky

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

He doesn't care so much if other bulls catch them, oddly enough. Just don't fucking touch Kuron, got it? He's MINE. No Sven, no licking him either. NOT EVEN to say 'Hello', Sven! >:U

But Heaven forbid he gets caught by a milkie. He puts on such a show, I-I'm doing Kuron a favor and showing him the right moves that'll get you lovely milkies swooning. Don't worry baby, I'll make sure he treats you real good. >:))

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

Kuron discovers Kuro has a milkie kink when things get hot and heavy between them one afternoon, they're hidden away where no one will find them and Kuron latches onto one of Kuro's nipple I'll get you dripping like the milkie you are. Kuro shivers and his moos get more whiny, more desperate. "M-moo!!" ♡♡♡

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

omg

Arching his chest and snorting

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

And bulls leak so much cum, Kuron is able to collect enough and use it as lube. Look at you getting so wet, so ready for your bull. Kuro spreads his legs more and arches his hips. God, he wants Kuron to fuck him full, breed him like all the other milkies...

And it goes both ways! Kuro gets a thrill out of Kuron treating him like a milkie in heat, and Kuron gets more into it when Kuro moos like a milkie slut, begging for his bulls cock.

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

Who knew he hid a milky kink under all that machismo and violence

**USER2 - 12/05/2018**

aight but how would a Keith/Kuron/Kuro threeway go?

does Keith suck Kuron's tits and/or cock while Kuro fucks him?

**USER14 - 12/05/2018**

all this good food

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

Kuro wants a three way with Shiro at first, but Keith vehemently insists that ain't gonna happen.

Kuron rolls his eyes when his bull tries to show off a bit.

**USER14 - 12/05/2018**

Possessive

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

kuro might be in love, but he's still the same old smug bastard who thinks all the milkies want him. but now he doesn't just want shiro for himself. he knows kuron's got the hots for shiro too.

but they do love double teaming milkies together. the both of them latched to a nipple each can suck a milkie dry fast. holding that poor little milkie down, the two of them sometimes try to slide both of their cocks in at once, much to the milkies shock. they kinda love it, but it kinda intimidates them too. lol it's not like kuro and kuron are small by any stretch.

maybe one night keith embarrasses kuro so he suggests to kuron that they "take care" of the small milkie again. just so kuro can edge and tease and punish keith while keith is busy with a mouthful of kuron's cock

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

You wait until they figure out blowies are a thing

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

on each other? they know keith always loves sucking them off... maybe they should try it too..

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

“Milkies can have babies right?”

**USER8 - 12/05/2018**

Of course

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

“So maybe milkies are the only ones who can suck dick”

Until they find out one day

they can. Anyone can suck a dick. Even Kuro. Especially Kuro

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

wow, kuro finds out he loves having kurons cock in his mouth and down his throat. it's so thick it makes kuro drool all over himself, and his moos sound a bit off for the next week 

he can't get enough of the way kuron bucks his hips and pants above him, and relaizes he loves the taste of cum and gulps it down eagerly

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

I mean he can feel Kuron pushing his throat out

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

Kuro's such a slut for Kuron.

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

The most machismo milky slut tbh

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

they steal one of the milkie maid outfits and dress kuro in it so he can feel more the part. it barely fits and keith is gonna need to fix it, but kuro gets so hard just by wearing it, and loves the way kuron looks at him; like he wants to see him plump with his calves.

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

Drape his chest over the milking bench

He’s so humiliated how much he likes being called pretty and how Kuron talks to him

“Your chest looks like it’s getting bigger my pretty milky”

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

ffff they strap him into the breeding bench the best they can, and kuron fucks into him nice and hard. kuro's stomach gets filled with cum and cock and bulges out just a bit. kuro tries to plug himself up because he wants kuron's seed inside him for as long as he can have it.

he almost pretends all that warmth inside him is actual sweet little growing babies. he's got such big goo goo eyes for kuron, the thought of giving him calves makes him hot all over

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

Kuro's long drawn out moans as he's fucked over the breeding bench is music to Kuron's ears. He huffs and his tail flicks from side to side, “Mine. My pretty little milkie.”

**USER4 - 12/05/2018**

Kuron inspecting his stomach like he’s seen Keef do to the milkies

Check for swelling

**USER3 - 12/05/2018**

Kuro's face gets so red

He's made sure to store most of Kuron's cum in him. It's small...but there's enough to make a little bump in his stomach

**USER1 - 12/05/2018**

shiro notices that kuro is sometimes a lot gentler with the pregnant milkies now. since shiro is constantly heavily pregnant, he definitely notices the way kuro looks at his belly. it's almost a soft and warm look. which confuses the hell out of shiro. kuro never cared so much before and only ever wanted to fuck. but now he's... gone mushy. shiro rolls his eyes.

maybe he tries to fuck with kuro a bit to see just how much he's changed. crooks a finger towards kuro to invite him to nuzzle his swollen belly. and kuro is shocked and confused and very timid. because he knows if he makes one wrong move, shiro is gonna kick his ass.

* * *

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

Listen very carefully for tiny moos

And yes, Keith keeps Shiro almost constantly pregnant

The other milkies are on a breeding cycle but not Shiro

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

a constantly pregnant Shiro

But only because Shiro loves Keith and loves that he's the only milkie that's exclusively his.

Keith has tried to let Shiro take a few months off after fully raising his last batch of calves

But that milkie is stubborn. He gets super seductive and knows how to play Keith like a fiddle. It's honestly not fair

The smallest batch Shiro's ever had was 3.

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

Big boy, Many babies

Keith doesn’t stand a chance with those eyelashes

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

Keith will never admit it, but Shiro has all the best features out of all of his milkies

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

He tries so hard not to show favouritism

But only one bovid lives in the house with him

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

Shiro: /nuzzles up to Keith and gets super cuddly with him

Keith: ....You just finished raising our little ones...

"Keith...baby. Again, now. Please~"

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

He likes feeling those babies

Know he’s carrying his and Keith’s precious cargo

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

He loves the weight of them. Knowing they're growing healthy and strong.

And especially loves how Keith dotes on him and spoils him

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

He does. Rubs his tummy with coconut oil

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

He has some extra pudge on his hips and thighs and tummy that don't go away.

But Keith loves nipping at it

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

He does

Give his teeth something to grab

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

His tits are the biggest in the whole ranch becuase he's constantly providing; if not for his own babies or Keith, he feeds the youngins for comfort

**USER4 - 12/06/2018**

They all go to him for extras

**USER3 - 12/06/2018**

And he always has plenty

**USER1 - 12/06/2018**

Sometimes Keith will fall asleep in their big cozy bed still latched to one of Shiro’s teats.

And wakes up in the morning to a nice warm meal.

* * *

**USER1 - 12/08/2018**

I was thinking of milkie café again, and milkies filling up glasses straight from their tits

**USER17 - 12/08/2018**

do they do this in front of the customers like, its a show to be displayed or

**USER1 - 12/08/2018**

Yes, absolutely

Then they know how fresh it is

**USER3 - 12/08/2018**

Watch me come in every day for the show

**USER17 - 12/08/2018**

they bring the glasses right over the table and just squeeze into the glass right in front of the patrons? to make a show of how fresh it is

**USER3 - 12/08/2018**

Do they oil up their titties before each shift to make them shiny?

They ring their little bell once they fill up the glasses. "Moo!" Order up! ♡

**USER8 - 12/08/2018**

Not too much oil or itll get all over everything

**USER3 - 12/08/2018**

A light coating. ♡

**USER8 - 12/08/2018**

Enough to make them look nice and soft

**USER1 - 12/08/2018**

Have to be careful not to get it anywhere or there’s gonna be milkshake flying everywhere

Maybe you get free refills so people are always eager to get more cause they get a great display to go along with it, but it’s really rich so they can’t drink too much. Keeps the loss low

**USER8 - 12/08/2018**

Their milkshake sales during the summer are incredible

**USER1 - 12/08/2018**

In the summer they’re all in tight spandex swimsuits, some of them have cute little tan lines

**USER8 - 12/08/2018**

They make all their own ice cream in house

**USER1 - 12/08/2018**

you know those ice cream maker balls, where you put the ingredients in and kick it around until the ice cream is made?

maybe its some fundraiser event or charity event and they throw one of those balls out in a field and the milkies have to play soccer with it. but the field is all mud covered so they're mostly just rolling around all slicked up together

maybe theres one game where the bulls join in, or just play themselves lol

but now im also just thinking of a milkie car wash....

those tiddies can clean

**USER8 - 12/08/2018**

Milky car wash fundraiser

**USER20 - 12/08/2018**

milkie car wash

get served those milkshakes while u wait as well

**USER1 - 12/08/2018**

One of them gets bent over the hood of your car and fucked by a bull while you’re still inside. You can feel your car bounce lol

* * *

**USER4 - 12/09/2018**

That customer drinking milkshakes like !!!!!

**USER2 - 12/09/2018**

All I can think of is a stereotypical Sexy Carwash Scene

sexy carwash scene is whatever

but sexy carwash scene involving cow Shiro

**USER1 - 12/09/2018**

Wet and soapy cow tiddies pressed to the car window while they wash the rooftop. All of them are sudsy and dripping. They spray each other down with the hose xD or maybe kuro does that part lol

* * *

**USER3 - 12/13/2018**

Shiro milkie riding Shiro bull while wearing a cute cowboy hat

**USER4 - 12/13/2018**

Secret romp in the hay bails

**USER3 - 12/13/2018**

he stole it from Keith

**USER1 - 12/13/2018**

They’re stealing and sneaking around behind Keith’s back? Naughty cows

**USER3 - 12/13/2018**

"Borrowing" his clothes. They find Keith very attractive when he wears it. So why not try them?

Though the plaid shirts never seem to fit or close

* * *

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Keith dresses up his milkies for the holidays.

All of them roaming around in cute fuzzy red and white Santa outfits.

Some are cute elves. And the bulls are all reindeer

**USER - 412/18/2018**

bulls: u want me to deliver this package baby?

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Keith makes sure the outfits only tease the milkie cleavage. Gotta leave room for the imagination

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

But festive

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Some milkies are fascinated by the xmas lights

Some try to wear the pretty lights

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

The local stores all sell out of battery powered Christmas lights because Keith has to keep buying them as more milkies get jealous

Getting upset when the batteries run out

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

The play with the shadows the lights create to accentuate their lovely curves.

The baby milkies love how colorful and pretty it makes their mommies look.

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

They keep getting distracted while nursing

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

Christmas milkies. Keith dresses up as a sexy cowboy Santa to show off his chest. I think I’ve already mentioned the mistletoe thing, but milkies tying It to their horns so Keith kisses them more. It ends up making the milkies kiss each other more too. And the bulls. Sometimes it just evolves into full blown tongues down each other’s throats.

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

I can just imagine og Shiro milkie just cornering Keith in the shower going, "Keith, baby."

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

nuzzles and licks him until Keith is hard, then turns around and grinds his ass on his dick.

I do love the thought of Keith being squished between the wall and huge, soft, milk filled tits. No where to go.

èwé

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

MILKIE SHOWER SEX

Extra slick penetration. Shiro thought ahead.

And if Keith says anything on the contrary, Shiro just presses up against his smaller mate, wet slick tits pressed nicely against Keith's cheek.. "Keith please. I want your baby. Again, please."

And he gives him these innocent sweet eyes that he knows Keith can't resist.

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

Now I’m just imagining how often Keith gets smothered by their tits and/or asses when they get excited and try to rub up on him. They’re big boys and maybe sometimes forget how tiny Keith is lol

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

The milkies can get quite frisky, and Keith is their favorite bull... the poor guy is constantly getting smothered by those voluptuous cows so often...

And yet his dick is always there to say hello.

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

It’s a good thing Keith has all that stamina and a ridiculously short rebound time lol he could get his whole heard pregnant in one day if he really wanted to.

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

I still think "Lassoos them because they're burning daylight" is still the best phrase I've ever heard

tysm milky au, ty whichever one of you angels made that

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

I’m glad that a bunch of you latched onto this AU. It’s very healing in troubling times.

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

during the weekend I kept looking at the chat like

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

Also also I know it would be ridiculous and completely impractical, but maybe one day Keith does decide to impregnate all of his milkies at once. So many plump boys, the whole farm just reeks of milky hormones, it drives the bulls nuts.

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

A FARM FULL OF PREGNANT MILKIES

What if it's a time when Keith goes into his Galra ruts? Say maybe this one hits him harder than the previous ones, and he really goes at it with every single milkie.

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

Oh man, he’s gonna regret it when he has a farm full of super horny pregnant milkies and a surplus of extra creamy milk he’s gotta collect. And all those babies. maybe he lets the bulls mingle with the milkies in their pen to help keep the edge off since, it’s not like they can get them more pregnant lol

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

free reign

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Ooff, if he was still in his rut, he'd be all for his milkies being extra frisky. After his rut?

Keith: *exhausted*

4 large and heavily pregnant milkies try to get his attention at once and he's just desperately trying to call over some of the bulls.

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

SOS

he would just merge the two halves

plus seeing all those bulls have unlimited access to all those milkies is pretty hot

because they still make a dance of being chased

I mean, keith is an extra special bull so they all come up to him

but the regular bulls have to work

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

And it does make the bulls huff. Why do they let the little milkie grab them..but not us?!

The bulls find Keith with his dick getting milked/getting rubbed on all over

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

mhm

milky on milky action

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

They just...watch for a minute

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

they like it when the real milkies get togehter though

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Keith...desperately wanting the bulls to distract the milkies

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

bc they press up to each other and get each other wet and slippery with milk, lots of lick kissing, tails swishing

at least that's what the bulls imagine happens when the milkies go to bed at night

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

They rub their big round bellies against Keith, showing off how well his babies are growing. Enticing him with how fertile they are. We can give you more, Keef. ♡

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

it's a good job they can't speak fluently

keith would never get any work done with that kind of dirty talk

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Keith would be so exhausted

**USER4 - 12/18/2018**

Do they get concerned sometimes with him being part Galra?

I know Shiro tries to protect them But he can’t always

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

nah, I think they love keith to much to worry. they know he would never hurt them.

also also the bulls help keep all those preggo milkies tits from getting sore and swollen by nursing the milk from them. it's so rich and creamy, and there's so much of it, it makes them softer and lazier. which somewhat defeats the purpose of why they're even allowed to be in the milkie pen lol

keith is just desperately calling the bulls to get the milkies attention while he's being smothered and the bulls are just lazing in the sun, nice and plump from all that milk

**USER3 - 12/18/2018**

Galra Keith does get rough, but with so many milkies in the herd, it's enough to keep him busy and not focus too much on just one milkie

nicely plump bulls under the sun

Kuron licking a bit of milk off Kuro's chin

**USER8 - 12/18/2018**

Shiro makes sure to stay in the house when Keith goes galra

Otherwise keith might focus on him too much

**USER1 - 12/18/2018**

lol, keith yelling in the distance while kuron and kuro cuddle and smooch completely uninterested

maybe they already have a milkie between them and they're just lazily suckling on him between their kisses, sharing the milk with each other

and shiro is super enticing even when keith isn't in galra mode lol

Legit tho, Kuron and kuro making out sloppily with milk dripping down their chins, licking it off their lips, sliding their tongues together.

Mooing and moaning from the taste. These are some thirsty bulls. The little milkie is quivering and whimpering between them, overwhelmed by the nursing of his chest and the show of these two bulls making out with each other. It’s a bit overwhelming. Maybe he’s a young one too. Even smaller but still has plenty of that pregnancy milk to give.


End file.
